How To Be Popular
by Tessa Grey
Summary: When Jack Brewer discovers his girlfriend in the compromising position of mid-swallowing his, now former, best friend he searches for what most guys would...Revenge. And how do you do that? Get a new girlfriend of course. And who's that new girlfriend? Kim Crawford
1. Chapter 1: How To Be Popular

Kimberly:

I smiled as I scribbled down my final thoughts onto my draft work, but soon my smile faltered as I angrily scrunched the paper again and stuffed it in my, overflowing, pocket. It's so hard to write my final chapter for my fanfiction, without detecting a flaw and restarting. I would one day love to do this for a living, despite the constant scrunching of paper, I love to write. For this to become my job would be a dream come true, however the chances of anything spectacular happening to me were so slim that even the flattest of objects couldn't fit through the narrow path.

My names Kimberly Crawford, but my friend calls me Kim. I am 17 years old and probably the most cliche person you would ever have met. I'm clumsy, nerdy, socially awkward and well...that about sums it up really.

I continued writing and re-writing my chapter, not exactly focusing on my History lesson. School has never really been my main focus, but we're told it's compulsory so I guess that explains why I'm here.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my teacher angrily using my name in a sentence that I had barely heard.

"Pardon?" I meekly questioned feeling like a fool on three different levels.

"I said, Miss Crawford, that if you weren't too busy wasting random sheets of paper maybe you could please enlighten us with what key evens began the revolutionary war?" Mr Colton asked putting me on the spot. I flushed with embarrassment due to the fact that I was caught zoning out, I was barely ever the centre of attention.

Majority of the class was staring at me, almost expectant of me to mess up so they could laugh at me, and make fun of me about how I was finally caught out. As I said, I never really had an interest in school, but it didn't mean I don't pay attention...well most of the time. I nervously tugged at my Harry Potter sweater that had said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

I began thinking about the question before processing what he had asked. I knew about the revolutionary war, I spent almost an entire semester attempting to memorise every detail about it because I thought we would have a pop quiz at the end of the term. Needless to say that I was wrong.

"Um...o-okay" I stuttered "The thirteen colonies wanted to become an independent country. They didn't want people who were across the ocean how to live their lives. The British made the Stamp act and Sugar act, which the Americans were not very happy about. The combination of taxes and no American voice created the famous phrase 'No taxation without representation'."

For a split second I almost felt proud about proving my class wrong, but I stopped caring when I heard somebody cough "nerd". The rest of the class laughed along with the idiot. I wish I was one of the people who could announce that being a nerd was a compliment because they called me smart, but no way did my self esteem allow me to do so.

I looked down at my thirteenth draft sheet, allowing brunette curls to frame my face as I continued scribbling down my ideas.

Jack:

I shifted uncomfortably, laughing along with the entire class about the nerd. I mean seriously, how much of a teachers pet can somebody be before they reach their optimum?

"God that nerd is seriously ruining my day" Donna pouted

"It's okay Stace, I'm sure your boyfriend will make you feel better" one of her minions replied. Donna turned to me with wide puppy eyes and smiled.

"Will you Jack?" she questioned innocently

"Sure" I answered, although I really didn't care about her 'problems'. Donna is my girlfriend, although I'm seriously contemplating breaking up with her, she's annoying as hell and honestly she's beginning to get extremely boring to be around

She said something along the lines of "thank you" but I wouldn't know because I was doing my best to ignore her.

My eyes darted to the back of a familiar brunette's head. She was the nerd that everyone was laughing at. She's kind of annoying, seriously seems stuck up and needs to get a hobby other than swallowing text books for a living. She seemed to be doing everything wrong in life, whether it was doing something to make Donna hate her for the rest of her life, or whether it was making sure that she was the pet of every single teacher she lays eyes upon. I don't know.

Out of pure boredom and a hint of curiosity I attempted in catching a glimpse of the brunette's face. Shifting from side to side in the chair, I moved uncomfortably to look at her face, but her dark ringlets were blocking the view.

"Check out my man, tryna check out the nerd" my irritating 'friend' Aiden commented chuckling.

The nerd quickly darted her eyes back towards us at the mention of her, before facing the front again, too quick for me to even catch a glimpse of her face.

I growled a little in response to Aiden's attempt to humiliate me. "Really Aiden?" I began "because I see you staring at her all the time. Maybe you have a thing for teachers pet over there"

He recoiled in disgust "shut up man"

"Why were you staring at her?" Donna whispered, more than curiously.

"I wasn't staring at her" I snarled "this class is two hours, do you expect me to spend every minute of it staring at Mr Colton?"

"I was just asking" she mumbled in defence "you'll be happy to know we only have 10 minutes left"

"10 minutes is a long time" I impatiently began tapping my pencil along the desk border waiting for time to go pass.

"Okay" The teacher began "I'm going to pick one of your names out of a jar, and ask you a question. If you get it right, you can all leave early"

We all cheered in agreement anticipating who the teacher would pick. He pulled out the stick before announcing someone's name.

"Jack"

"What?" I coughed. Everybody, including the nerd turned to face me

"What year did the revolutionary war happen?"

Everybody turned to me with pleading eyes, and I stared blankly around the room. I didn't know this. It's not like I pay attention.

I pleaded for some help before my eyes fell upon teacher's pet. She mouthed something to me which looked a lot like "1779" so that's what I said

"Close enough" the teacher answered before correcting me in saying it was 1775. Oh. Everyone was dismissed and allowed to go grab their lunch and I was stopped at the front door by Donna.

"Babe, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll meet you in a minute" she answered before heading the opposite direction.

"That's weird" I muttered.

"What's weird?" My best friend Jerry asked me

"She never goes to the bathroom alone"

"You must be delirious because there is no way in hell you actually care about how Stacy is doing" He chuckled

"But she's doing this everyday now" I continued

"I think your just overanalysing everything"

"Probably, wanna grab lunch? Where's Aiden?" I questioned.

"No idea, but that's fine with me. He's irritating as hell" Jerry muttered

"True" I laughed before heading towards the cafeteria to fill my stomach. But I was stopped by Grace heading toward me at full speed.

"What Grace?" I asked slightly amused at how tired she was from running about a 10 meter distance

"Come with me" she said dead serious.

I chuckled a little at her expression before attempting to keep a straight face. "Why?" Grace was a tiny little brunette who seemed to look the youngest in the school, but she really wasn't. She was smart, and crazy at some points.

"Just do it" she answered before grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the Janitors room.

"Grace I've told you one million times that fairy liquid is not made of real fairies and there is no way you can prove it to me" I deadpanned at the crazy girl in front of me

"1: What do you think the red fairy liquid is made from then? And 2: Just go in there and try not to break anything"

"Why would he break anything?" Jerry, who read my mind, asked whilst catching up to us

"Because he won't like what he sees behind this door" Grace answered.

"Okay, enough of this stupid tension I'm walking in" I said before doing so. But I then wished I didn't, because what I saw was both unforgivable and unforgettable on so many different levels.

Aiden and Donna, kissing...no. Almost swallowing each other in this tiny compressed room. They both froze in shock of seeing me before jumping away from each other.

"This isn't what it looks like" Donna began

"Right, you were giving him upright CPR, because he was dying" I sarcastically remarked

"Jack" she pleaded guiltily

"You don't start" I shouted so loud I even surprised myself.

"Man, that's no way to talk to a girl" Aiden interrupted

I glared at him, all my anger built up as Jerry attempted to pull me away from the danger zone although I refused. Grace watched it all unfold, I know she didn't tell me for her own amusement. She wasn't that type of girl. She wanted me to know, and she wasn't backing down now.

I think my anger just threw me over the top because I found my right arm swinging towards Aiden's face and punching him so hard that the momentum threw him back a little. I looked across to see a smirking Jerry, obviously proud of my actions. A shocked Grace, a crying Donna and a wounded Aiden . I stormed out of there, and heading towards the cafeteria hoping that food would calm my anger down, but probably to no avail.

Kimberly:

I was sitting in the cafeteria enjoying my peaceful lunch, for the first time in forever, when I saw Jack and Jerry enter the cafeteria. Jack looked beyond pissed, his facial expression could give that away to organisms in Mars but Jerry looked proud of Jack. As soon as the two took a seat, a tear stained faced Donna Tobin marched into the cafeteria straight to Jack and Jerry.

"How could you punch him?!" She screeched "he's in hospital now!"

"He kissed my girlfriend, I mean ex" Jack shrugged.

Jack punched someone?

Hold up, Donna was cheating?!

Actually, I'm not all that surprised. She's always been a slut.

"Your such an annoying dickhead!" She screamed at him

"And your a little whore. But it's sad that we can't change everything about ourselves. Lord knows you can't" Jack retorted.

"Ugh! I hate you. Aiden was always the one for me"

"Then go kiss him" Jack replied calmly "oh wait. You can't, because I cut his lip, broke his nose, and most likely gave him a concussion" he counted with his fingers for emphasis.

I can't believe I was just sitting here listening to this conversation, but in my defence, so was everybody else in the cafeteria.

I watched as Donna stormed off, angry as hell. But Jack just sat there next to Jerry discussing something.

I wasn't too keen on finding out what they were talking about, so I placed my headphones in and began listening to The Fray. I brought out another sheet to write on, because I still haven't perfected my final chapter and began scribbling down my stream of thoughts. I was about midway through the paper when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around cautiously to see Jack Brewer standing there.

"Yes?" I meekly asked

"Apple will you please help me make my girlfriend jealous?"

With that I choked on air.


	2. Chapter 2: How To Be Popular

Kimberly:

I sat awkwardly in front of Jack, almost as if I was waiting for him to laugh hysterically and say 'just kidding, you should've seen your face' but that moment never arrived. I looked around, as if he was talking to someone else, but I was being stupid. I was the only girl within a mile radius he would forget the name of, and constantly call a fruit.

"I'm Jack Brewer" He introduced politely as if I wouldn't know his name.

I scoffed quietly at his introduction.

"What?" He questioned "don't you talk?"

"You'd be surprised how much I talk" I began, attempting to ignore him and read my most recent draft.

"Then why aren't you talking now, Apple?" He asked almost innocently

"I try not to make a habit of speaking to people who think my name is a fruit" I shrugged. Although it seemed as if my words didn't effect him in anyway.

"But your always so quiet" he continued

"Nobody plans a murder out loud" I shrugged

"I fear you" he laughed

"As well you should"

"I know you're new and everything. But would you please do me the favour of helping me get revenge on my girlfriend?" He begged

"I'm not new" I quietly muttered

"Pardon?" He asked

"I've been here for a while" I continued

"Oh, then we probably didn't have any classes together until now" he amended

"Not exactly, I think I would have been in at least one of your classes since kindergarten"

"Oh" he pursed his lips, looking away in guilt.

"It's fine, nobody noticed me anyways" I shrugged in realisation

"But people will if you help me" He offered

"Sorry Jack, I'm in no mood to piss your girlfriend off any more than I have already" I shrugged

"Please Apricot?" He questioned. It almost sounded sincere, almost.

I sighed "Jack-"

"I swear I'll protect you. She can't do anything to hurt you if I'm around" he pleaded

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do? I'm terrible at revenge, I can't even stick up for myself" I answered

"But Apricot, your the perfect girl for this" He smiled

"I'm not, you should ask Kelsey or Grace, or Jerry and Brett" I said

"But they won't be able to carry it out like you can"

"Jack I don't know anything about revenge!"

"You don't need to know!"

"Why me anyway? There's about another hundred girls in our grade. Go to them!"

"Apricot"

"I'm serious"

"Please"

"No"

"Perfect, meet me at the gym after school" he said, as if I had agreed. He left without even saying goodbye.

"I'm not coming!" I shouted behind him

"We'll see"

The day seemed to drag by excruciatingly slowly. It was going slower than usual, and that was saying a lot, it was more than a relief when the last lesson of the day rolled in. I almost wanted to collapse with exhaustion.

The curiosity was tearing me piece by piece. I wanted to know what was special about me, why Jack wanted me for help. Why he wouldn't ask anybody apart from me. It was so terrifyingly interesting and I was seriously hating on my curiosity.

But what if this is a set up? What if Jack and Lindsay planned everything to humiliate me? They wouldn't go that far...right? That's it. I'm not going.

I headed to my locker to grab my last books and my purse so I could go home, hoping that I wouldn't bump into Jack or anything.

As I unlocked my locker door, I pulled out my purse, groaning when I noticed that all the books that were resting on top of my purse fell onto the ground.

You know that moment when all the bad things happen to you at once, and you question whether God hates you or not? Well this was my moment. As I fell to my knees to pick up my books, somebody's hand reached out to help me.

I muttered a "thank you" not looking up at the stranger

"You ditched me Apricot" a familiar voice said to me.

Well, I didn't actually recognise the voice, because it wasn't usually directed at me. But I definitely knew the one person who calls me by a fruit. The sad thing is, he actually believes it's my name.

"I told you, I'm not going" I tried to say confidently

"I figured that. Which is why I came to your locker" he shrugged

"You know where my locker is?" I questioned

He hesitated "Yeah. From when Lindsay..." trailing off

"Yeah, I know" I muttered. My eyes darted to his, who's were facing the ground biting his lip.

"I'm sorry about that" he said sympathetically

"It's fine" I answered simply, not making eye contact. I tried my best to show no emotion on my face, it seemed to be working, since Jack kept staring at me trying to figure out what I was I thinking. He finally gave up and turned away.

"I need to make this quick" he began

"Hanging with the guys?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered

"Can we just get to the point?" He asked. Something in his tone made me think that it wasn't a joke. That he was being sincere. Nobody's that good of an actor

"Amuse me"

"Lindsay cheated on me with Aiden" he began

"I'm aware" I shrugged "I think we're all aware..."

"Did you see the drama as well?"

"I was in front of you when it happened" I exclaimed lightly, laughing.

"But you were wearing headphones. And plus, your the quiet one in your own world"

"Don't underestimate me because I'm quiet. I know more than I say, think more than I speak and observe more than you know" I quoted

"Noted" he answered slightly worried, but chuckling also

I sighed, Jack was a surprisingly nice. I'd like to believe that it was his personality, and not because he wants me to do him a favour. But either way, I wanted him to continue. Because he was surprisingly a good person. "What's the plan?"

He smiled a little "are you in?"

I groaned "depends, are you willing to say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good " He grinned cautiously expecting me to refuse

"Fine, now tell me the damn plan, so you can get to your friends" I laughed at his expression

"I've got all day now that you've said yes" he smiled "I need someone to take Lindsay down as Queen Bee"

"Okay . . . how is that supposed to make her jealous?" I ask, apparently that was a pretty oblivious thing to say. I mean who cares? Sure, popularity is great, but its not life her life depends on it.

"Your a genius, and you can't figure that out? Lindsay lives on popularity! Plus, right before the girl takes her place, I'll start 'dating' her," he shrugged, emphasising the word 'dating' with his two fingers.

"Alright, I'll help you. I probably won't be much use though..." I shrugged not really knowing what his planned involved

"What do you mean? Your the key to this plan!" He exclaimed excitedly

"If you say so. Now who's the lucky girl that's taking over as Queen Bee?" I asked sighing. What have I just gotten myself into? I lazily take I sip of water and wait for a response. He stayed silent for a minute just smirking at me.

Finally he simply said, "You." My eyes went wide and I started choking on the water I had been drinking. Me?!

After I finished my coughing attack, I stared at Jack in disbelief "Are you metal?" I ask still in shock "Me? Popular?"

"Your missing the beauty of the plan, Apricot!" I glared at his new found nickname for me, but he didn't seem to notice "You and Lindsay hate each other and your the most unpopular girl in school! If this happens, it will make her head explode!" He said a little too happily.

"Yeah, to bad it's never going to happen." I mutter as I look down at my shoelaces.

"Think about it Apricot, you could be the most popular girl in school. Everyone would be your friend! And you would get the chance to fake-date me! What girl wouldn't want that?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well the first to things sound very tempting... and the third, well, it makes me wanna hurl just thinking about it..." I teased as he frowned.

"Every other girl would die for this opportunity! Or to get some alone time with me. Why don't you?" he said disappointed that he finally found someone who wasn't in love with him.

"Because I'm the only girl who's not blinded by your jerkiness and extremely oversized ego? But that's just a guess!" I said the last part sarcastically.

"Your not like the other girls..."

"You say it like its a bad thing" I shrugged "I never claimed I was normal"

"Please Apricot" he begged

"Fine. But keep in mind I don't like you like that. You're good company and potentially a good friend" I smiled

"Thanks Apricot" he grinned

When I had finally got home, I had began typing up the draft that I was happy with, it ended with the cliffhanger, giving me enough space to continue a sequel if I wanted to.

"Honey, are you going to come down?" My mom screamed from downstairs

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled back.

"Okay, well I made lasagne so eat when you want!" She screamed back.

As I continued typing, until my phone started vibrating. I picked it up, curiously, to see who would be calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Apricot! I forgot to tell you. You need to sit with us at lunch tomorrow"

"At the-" I began

"Yes, the cool table, I need to go"

"Wait Jack!" I shouted

"Yes?"

"How did you get my number?"

"Had anybody ever told you that you are extremely oblivious to your surroundings?"

"Many times why?"

"Make sure you phones never in your back pocket"

"You stole my phone?"

"Momentarily!"

"Ugh bye!"

"Bye!" He said before hanging up.

"Honey!" My mom screamed from downstairs again

"Yes mom?" I groaned

"Who's calling?" She questioned

"Nobo-" I began, but getting cut off by my annoying younger brother Mike.

"Just Jack Brewer, the hottest guy in school" he screamed, but it was so loud it sound that it sounded as if it was coming from outside my door.

I approached my door to see him holding a glass to it.

"Your so gay" I muttered slamming the door on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: How To Be Popular

Kimberly:

I was rudely awoken at 6:30am by my phone ringing extremely loudly from under my pillow. My eyelids snapped at the sound as I jumped at the noise feeling my heartbeat increase rapidly. I tried to hang up and fall asleep again but again my phone interrupted me from my peaceful slumber.

"What Jack?!" I snapped into the phone, rubbing my eyes with my fist

"Despite knowing it was me calling you, you still hung up? I'm offended!" He exclaimed through the phone as I rolled my eyes.

This, this is the fool I woke up for.

"Stop being a drama queen and tell me why you woke me up this early" I groaned

"You need to get ready" he simply answered

I growled in frustration "Jack I don't need to wake up until 7:45, why wake me now?" I questioned

"You can't sit on our table in your hobo chique look" he simply answered.

Good company I said

Potential friend I said

Throw him off a chasm I say!

"What happened to nice you?" I asked grumpily

"He died" he answered flatly.

I know how to pick 'em

"You woke me up this early so I wear different clothes?"

"Yup, bye now" he said before hanging up.

I groaned loudly, taking my time to writhe in anger, with clenched fist and gritted teeth before getting up to pick out my clothes. I inspected my entire wardrobe and realised that my clothes are nothing like Jack would expect me to wear. To be honest, I really didn't want to dress like Donna , or any other girls he would usually stare at.

I finally decided to wear my grey Harry Potter shirt that said 'Gryffindor' with the logo in the middle. I wore it with shorts and thick tights, due to the fact that it was November. I braided my hair to the side, wearing pink rose earrings as well.

Jack better be happy I put in some effort, even if it was minimal.

"Your not the best ninja Apricot" Jack muttered as I attempted to sneak from behind their table and eat my food in the corner. I'm hating the new rule of 'all eating inside the cafeteria,' it makes moments like this miserable. He rolled his eyes at my futile attempts before patting the seat beside him. I swear, I would've got away with it as well, but Jerry had caught me the second I entered the room; and had been maintaining eye-contact since.

Jerry looked up at me innocently "oh, Apricot. Were you taking a short cut?"

"Yeah...haha..." I nervously chuckled.

The sad thing is...he actually believed I was taking a short cut.

"No she wasn't Jerry" Jack answered "she's trying to ditch us"

"I will not stand here and listen to you accuse me of things that I clearly intended to do!" I gasped as if I was offended at the accusation.

I don't see why nobody wants to date me. I'm hilarious.

"Crawford. Here. Sit. Now." I gave him a pouty look, but he just got out of his chair, grabbed a hold of my shoulders and sat me down at the table in between him and Brett Meyer.

"Your a terrible ninja" he repeated

"Yes. I know" I groaned

I crossed my arms tightly and frowned while Jack made a whole speech about 'How to be a Proper Ninja' using his fingers as quotation marks to emphasise his points

"You see the key is..." He began rambling, but I just tuned out. Occasionally I could see his hand gestures from the corner of my eye but all that my brain was processing was "blah blah blah blah blah sneaky blah blah blah blend in blah blah blah too pale" Hey wait -hey! That's rude. I didn't reply anyway. I seriously wasn't in the mood to smile through a speech. I also just kept muttering "Mmm-hmm" for about five minutes, as if I was paying attention, he seemed to have believed it because he didn't stop.

When he had finished his speech I smile sarcastically. "You done?" I asked

"Yes" he answered.

After a minutes of awkward silence and occasional glances, Jack began getting frustrated at my lack of social skills. I guess Jerry sensed Jack's irritation because he attempted small talk "So, Apricot. I'm Jerry" Jerry introduced.

"I know" I smiled politely, not even bothering to continue the lack of conversation, barely even acknowledging Jerry's efforts of relieving awkwardness.

I'm too tired to be considerate.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" He questioned lifting an eyebrow clearly thinking hard in the past as his pupils searched the left side of the room for no apparent reason.

"Well...in school?" I answered in the form of a question. You'd think he'd notice me after practically knowing me his entire life.

"Have you ever been to England?" He questioned a if he recognised me. A small grin spreading across his face in familiarisation.

"No...?" I answered cautiously almost reluctant to hear his answer.

"Oh" he sighed "me neither!" He shrugged, leaving the conversation as it stood. He looked down at his sandwich and continued to carefully remove the tomato slices. I glanced at Jack carefully as if asking what the hell just happened but he shrugged.

I contemplated asking him exactly what he had meant but decided against it, laughing a little at his childishness. "We have so much in common" I teased

"Exactly" he agreed almost innocently as he smiled

Another awkward silence fell upon us, and this time nobody said anything to disrupt it. After I had finished my chocolate bar, I look at Jack's direction to realise he had been staring at me the entire time. "What now?" I groaned a little. What does a girl have to do to eat in an an awkward silence with people she had never conversed with in her entire life peacefully?

"I told you to wear something nice" he sighed shaking his head in disappointment. I gasped, offended at what he had said.

"I'm not wearing a summer dress when it's basically winter Jack" I replied in a flat tone. Deciding on not giving him a speech about being nice to females unless he wished to die alone. Although after that stupid ninja speech that went on for God know how long, he really deserved one. "Plus it's not like I own dresses"

"But an oversized T-shirt?"

"Do you not understand the Harry Potter reference?" I asked, changing the subject, a bright sarcastic smile overcoming my features.

Kill the prick with kindness

"Your impossible" he groaned

"I'd like to see you walking around in board shorts in the snow" I sarcastically answered picking at lettuce that had been lying on the side of my lunch plate, scoffing at the thought of him coming into school wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Snow covering his shoulders and hair.

"Guys shouldn't be allowed to do that" he smirked, almost as if he knew he would irritate my inner-feminist

"That's so sexist"

"I'm not sexist"

"Uh huh"

"I believe in equality. Equality for everybody. No matter how stupid they are or how superior I am to them" he shrugged

"And now I feel like a fool for believing something moral can come out of your mouth" I laughed

As I continued laughing, everybody else on the table visibly tensed. "What?" I asked cautiously following their gazes. And that's when I saw her.

Donna Black

She was glaring at us...me, so hard that her grip on her juice had tightened so much that her nails dug into the cardboard, making juice squirt out from five different directions, mostly landing on her.

"Your in her seat" Jack muttered in my ear

"I'm sorry, should I..." I trailed off, not exactly understanding what I was offering at the moment

"No" Jack demanded in my ear, grabbing my hands to prevent me to do so. "Stay" he whispered

I did as I was told, not daring to meet the

pits in her face she calls eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Jack questioned.

What was he doing, quoting Aladdin?

"Not one bit" I muttered staring into his eyes, almost mesmerised by the depth.

"Perfect" he muttered before placing his lips on mine softly. Initially, I didn't know how to respond, but after a while I kissed back, completely aware of the audience...and the crimson colour painted on my face. As I pulled away, I saw the entire cafeteria stare at me in shock. Honestly, I was probably 10x more shocked than every single one of them combined. Including Donna .

Her face was painted, if possible, a darker shade than mine. Her knuckles had turned white and her grip on the juice box had not loosened. I still hasn't made eye contact with her, but judging by her heavy breathing she was beyond pissed. I watched her storm off, slamming the door behind her, as the entire room watched in deafening silence.

The bell had finally rang, and people began to disperse. I was thankful for the fact that I had neither Donna nor Jack in my next class, I'm guessing they don't like Geography. I awkwardly muttered a goodbye to Jerry, Brett and Jack before heading off to my next class, but even as I walked through the hallway people stared at me. The occasional whisper going around. The only attention I had ever gotten before today was Donna Black's needs to glare at me from time to time.

Even when class had began, I don't think anybody was totally focused. It was beginning to irritate me on different levels. I wanted to shout about how they should mind their own business and not feed off the gossip that is always going to surround them, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I attempted to pay attention to my work, but all the staring and frequent questions not only annoyed me, but also terrified me. I hated being the centre of attention.

By the times things had gotten sorted out, and I was being less paranoid, the teacher was handing out the homework. Great. How am I supposed to do the homework of a lesson I wasn't paying attention for?

I practically ran from class to class the rest of the day avoiding any talk with anyone. Even doing that though, it felt like the day was a zillion hours longer. I guess all things must come to an end eventually, right?

I'm assuming that the same thing will happen when Jack finally decides that making me popular is useless and a waste of his time. I mean, popular is a foreign word to me! Did he truly think there was even a possibility of this happening. Probably not...

I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't notice the person in front of me until it was too late. Their papers, along with mine, went flying everywhere. I started grabbing at the papers that looked familiar until finally looking up at the person. Great, just my luck. It was the one and only Jack Brewer.

"Sorry" I mutter as I help him pick up the last his things. He smirked.

"It's fine, Apricot. Hey, how about you come over to my place for a bit?" I looked up at him. Could this week get any weirder?! "Apricot?"

I look up at him and rolled my eyes "It's a date"

"So were dating now?" he asked smirking as I I rolled my eyes, yet again.

"You wish Brewer" I laugh as we walked out the school, receiving several stares before finally exiting.


	4. Chapter 4: How To Be Popular

Jack:

I think Apricot was getting a little creeped out at me staring at her. She kept shooting me glances nervously, as if expecting me to turn away when she catches me staring. If I did turn away, then she would think I liked her or something...which I don't.

I sigh and finally teared my eyes from her. I wasn't even sure why I was staring at her, she was just so... mesmerising. I wasn't gonna lie either, she's definitely pretty. At least if you take away her geekiness.

"Apricot?" I asked suddenly, not even sure why I spoke. She gritted her teeth, I frowned. Did she hate her name? I mean, she always got annoyed whenever I said it.

"What do you want?" she asked despite her obvious annoyance.

"Um...I'm not exactly sure what we're gonna do" I nervously said. What if she thinks I'm a complete weirdo?

"Well, it would be nice to get to know your birthday before the next time you kiss me" she laughed

"Noted" I smiled back "up for some pizza?"

"Sure" she answered looking at the ground, as we turned to my street.

"This shouldn't be so awkward! We need something to talk about!" She said exasperated as I started fumbling with my keys.

"You're right. What do you wanna talk about Apricot?" I ask as we finally reached my house. I opened up the door and walked in. The door nearly shut before Apricot quickly grabbed it, maybe a millisecond before it crushed her fingers.

"Wow, such a gentleman" she muttered "Nice house" I raised my eyebrows.

"Can we talk about something other than that?"

"Fine...who was your first crush?" She asked grinning at me. I bit my lip and took a seat on the couch.

"So, yeah, my house is pretty nice, huh?" Apricot chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jack! Tell me!" She pleaded as I sighed.

"Fine." I said, before we fell into silence again. I started thinking about my first crush. It was before I had even met Jerry , which meant it was in kindergarden. It was this really-

"Well...?" I chuckled realizing how big of an idiot I must've looked like.

"Oh, right!" I respond stupidly "Well it was in kindergarden..." Apricot immediately shook her head.

"Five years old and you were already chasing a girl. Anyways go on, maybe I'll recognize her." At first I was confused, but then I remembered Apricot and I had been in classes together forever.

"Was she in our class?' She questioned before I nodded.

"Well anyway, she had light brown hair, kind of with blonde highlights though. Like yours! But hers were natural" he shrugged

I gasped offended "mine are natural!"

He rolled his eyes "sure" before continuing "and she had brown eyes. I remember on the first day of school we were painting, she painted panda, and I just painted her because I couldn't stop staring at her. I don't think she knew it was her though, considering it looked like a clown with yellow hair. That entire year, everything I did was to try and impress her." I said smiling.

"What'd you do?" Apricot asked, obviously still interested.

"Well, everyday at recess I'd do something stupid in front of her like dance or wink. Then at lunch I'd always give her my kinder bars because I knew that was her favorite. Then, I'd dedicate all my assignments to her. I know I was a dork and kind of a stalker, but she was beautiful. At least, for a toddler. I bet she's a goddess now..."

"Do you remember her name?" She enquired as I frowned

"No, I always just called her pretty girl. Do you remember her?" I asked hopefully. She hesitated.

'Uh, no. I don't think I remember her." Apricot smiled at me as she sat beside me.

"Enough about me, I want to know about you" I finally said

"I've never been to England" she teased at first as I laughed along.

"I'm sorry about Jerry , he can be...oblivious" I apologised lightly

"He's hilarious, and extremely sweet" She smiled

"He's not the smartest. His girlfriend gets so irritated" I laughed

"His girlfriend?" She raised an eyebrow

"Grace?" I said

"Oh! I didn't know they were going out!" She exclaimed

"She's not the 'hey look at my boyfriend' type" I mended

"Oh"

"So what about your first crush?" I questioned curiously

"I, well, I never really had a crush" she answered

"You've never had a crush?!" I exclaimed

"Not really" she blushed "barely any guys talk to me, and I don't exactly crush on people due to their good looks"

I lifted an eyebrow "there's not one guy?" That was really hard to believe

"Um..." She hesitated

"So there is?" I smirked knowingly "who?"

"Zayn Caslin" she mumbled turning pink

"Captain of the football team?" I questioned

"It's stupid I know. But he's just. Super nice"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked changing the subject for no apparent reason

"Does anybody?"

"I don't know..."

"Love at first sight is super shallow-" she began, but was interrupted by he phone beeping

"Who's that?" I questioned curiously.

She checked her phone and rolled her eyes, before holding it up to my face.

BELLLAAA! I THINK I HAVE EBOLA! HELLLPPP MEEEE!

-Mike

I began laughing at the stupid text that was sent to her phone.

"Who's Mike?" I enquired

"Oh, Mike is my dimwitted brother" She groaned, as another beeping came from her phone. I looked up at her to see her wearing a pin, that I hadn't exactly noticed before.

"Is that another Harry Potter reference?" I asked

She smiled as she turned to look at it "its a hunger games reference"

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a mockingjay pin" she smiled

"It looks cool" I complimented

"Than you" she blushed as if I complimented her looks or something.

"How's your brothers Ebola going?" I laughed

"Well, my mom just texted me saying he had an asthma attack, not Ebola, so I think he'll live" she sighed

"And your disappointed why?" I chuckled

"He'd probably be in contamination until they find a cure" she groaned

"They haven't found a cure!" I exclaimed

"Not entirely"

We were in silence for a while before I decided to speak up again.

"Do you think a zombie apocalypse is actually going to happen?" I stupidly asked. I expected her to scoff at me thinking it was the most ridiculous thing anybody had ever said. But she was deep in thought.

"Scientist have newly discovered many brain parasites who have the power to inhibit someone's corpse. They say it is plausible for a zombie apocalypse to occur in a century or two" she recited. Almost as if she memorised it

It took me a minute to process what she had said, ignoring all the big words before I realised what she told me.

"So it's possible?"

"Yes"

"I didn't think nerds knew cool things" I chuckled as I nudged her.

She laughed "nerds are the only ones who know things at all"

"Very true!"

Her phone began beeping again but this time I figured someone was calling her. She gave an apologetic sigh as she stepped into the corridor. I could barely hear her conversation so I just gave up on trying to listen in on it.

She ran into the room and picked up the bag she had dropped on the sofa before groaning.

"My mom needs me back for no specific reason at all, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She asked as I stood up to walk her to the door.

"Or tonight" I smiled as I walked along side her outside. She quickly hugged me in hopes to say farewell, but she pulled away all too soon, when I found myself missing her warmth.

"Oh yeah and Jack" she began smiling

"Yes?" I questioned

"If you ever, wake me up at 6:30am again. I will personally gouge your eyes out with a spoon" she threatened

I held up my hands in defence, not doubting her actions.

"Bye Apricot" I smiled as she glared at me.

Kimberly:

When I finally got home, my mom was making dinner in the kitchen.

"Smells good! What is it?" I questioned

"Spaghetti bolognese" she answered "go help your brother set the table"

"Can't I eat in my room?"

"No, now go fill three glasses with water and put it on the table" she ordered

"Fine" I groaned doing as she told me.

As I did so, I saw my brother on his phone, plates and cutlery scattered in front of him.

"You had one job" I muttered

"Then do it yourself"

"I will!" I groaned before setting it out properly.

Mom finally joined us before putting the food on everyone's plates and sitting down.

"How was school honey?" She asked me

"The usual, straight A's, jealous girls, pizza" I mumbled spinning the spaghetti on my fork.

"Your missing something" Mike said. Uh oh "did you know she had her first kiss?"

"You what?!" My mum exclaimed happily.

"Mike I swear to god-"

"Shut up Kim, what happened Mike?" My mom demanded

"I wasn't there, because I have lunch later. But the entire school was talking about it"

"Mike I am begging you-" I pleaded

"Jack Brewer is like the coolest kid in her grade, and Kim is the loser" he informed as I threw a pen at him. Don't ask where I got that from.

"Continue Mike" Mom smiled, he glared at me as if saying 'with pleasure'

I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life.

"Well Mr Popular invited her to sit with him at lunch, I know shocking, flirting with her and making her laugh. Then out of the blue, he grabbed her and kissed her. The cafeteria went silent for a good five minutes" he finished

"Glad you filled us all in" I groaned.

He smiled innocently "oh your more than welcome Kimberly dear" I bit my lip to prevent myself from biting his head off an throwing it in the nearby dumpster. What? You all know that's where he belongs!

"Can we just eat now?" I groaned

"Oh but Kimberly, why do that when we can talk about your simply delightful first kiss?" He smiled. I grabbed a fork and stabbed it in-between his fingers.

"Kim!" My mom exclaimed

"Look at you! You just killed a placemat" he sarcastically answered

"Shut up Michael" I attacked

"Oh mom, aren't you going to ask her where she was after school today? Or who she was talking to last night? Let me give you a clue. It's all one person; A.K.A Mr First Kiss"

"Oh mom, aren't you going to ask him why he was late home today? Let me give you a clue. It's all one reason. A.K.A Detention" I smiled sarcastically

"What?!" She glared at him

"I hate you stupid" he groaned

"Retard" I smiled "I'm finishing dinner upstairs"

"So am I" he groaned

"Snitch" he muttered as I was walking up the stairs.

"I know, I'm golden" I grinned

"That was the worst joke ever"

"It was a Harry Potter reference"

"Don't you think I know that?!"


	5. Chapter 5: How To Be Popular

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU MICHAEL JAKE CRAWFORD MARK MY WORDS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Mike was laughing his stupid head off, and now thanks to him I was soaking from head to toe. I was peacefully sleeping, when I felt a cold substance be splashed all over me. I chased him around the entire house, full speed, dripping as I ran.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man" he cackled evilly throwing his head back

Gingerbread man is about lose an arm or two.

"What are you two doing?!" My mom screamed as I chased him into the living room.

"He poured water on my face!" I exclaimed as Mike laughed.

"It was an accident!" He smiled 'innocently' as I ran faster, until I finally caught up to him as I grabbed a cup of who knows what and poured it on top of his head.

"Oops! It was an accident!" I smirk as I set the cup down.

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

"Both of you sit down!" My mom yelled. Mike and I laughed. Somehow we always managed to drive our mother insane. I kind of felt bad for her, considering this is how most of our mornings began. Or at least on Sunday.

We sat down at the table obediently. "Guess who Kim is going to meet after breakfast!" Mike shouted loudly. I glared at him, giving him a look that said 'don't-you-dare'. He didn't listen.

No surprise there.

"Who?"

"Jack Brewer aka First Kiss" I put my face in my hands, preparing for another conversation of my first kiss.

"Aw, so are you dating?" My mom asked

"No" I deadpanned

"Oh, no. They're just really 'close friends'," honestly it's like living with a spider. Almost everyone hates them, they're super annoying, and impossible to get rid of.

"Shut it!" I snap irritated. For once it'd be nice to have some peace and-

"Your right, you two are in love." Mike interrupts thoughtfully.

Quiet

"I never said that. I'm honestly starting to believe Mom gave birth to an alien! I go to go- "

"Meet your boyfriend?"

"Bye!"

'You know you're still in pajamas right?"

"I'm aware." I shut the door, locked, and got away from there as fast as I could. Jack had invited me over for breakfast with some friends at his house. Not sure why. Crap, maybe I should've gotten dressed.

I looked down at what I was wearing and groaned. I was wearing an oversized T-shirt that said "Demon Pox is real, get over it" with black leggings.

Forget changing, since when do I care about how I look?

Jack's house really isn't that far from my place. It's just two streets and a stop sign away.

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. I could vaguely hear voices from inside before I rang the doorbell, I was just praying that one of them doesn't belong to Stacey. I'm pretty sure Jack knows now though not to put us in the same room unless he wanted to nuke that room.

I started tapping my foot impatiently. May I just say, I have no patience at all. When I get impatient I do... things. I started pushing the doorbell rapidly. I started laughing stupidly and tried to see how fast I could do it. I think it was like five rings per second. Probably more. I kept pressing, completely ignoring the fact that I was probably irritating everyone inside.

The door opened, but I didn't stop. I saw Jack's hand reaching to pull my hand away from the doorbell. He grabbed it and held my hand tightly. I looked at him with innocent eyes then pushed the button one more time, which in hindsight I probably shouldn't have done, because that lead to me ringing the door bell over and over again...again.

Jack quickly grasped both hands in his. Preventing me from ringing the doorbell anymore. I frowned at him

"Think you had a little to much fun with doorbell, sweetheart..." he says to me calmly, but also as if I'm a child. I knew it was a joke, and it was a pretty childish thing for me to do. Though for some reason I found it amusing when he continued to speak me in that tone.

"You do realise your wearing pyjamas right?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm aware"

"I don't get it"

"Get what?"

"Your t-shirt"

"It's an infernal devices reference" I explained

"You own too many books"

"You mean not enough books"

"Should we come back later?" Jerry questioned coming out of nowhere

"No" I said at the same time as Jack said "yes"

"Hi Apricot!" He greeted

"Hey" I smiled back.

"Wanna come upstairs?" He asked

"I'd love to" I smiled back, turning around and sticking my tongue out to Jack

I walked into Jack's very blue room, to see Brett on his phone.

"Oh hey Apricot" he greeted

"Hi" I smiled as I sat next to him, Jerry took a seat near me.

"So how comes you rang the doorbell five billion times?" He asked conversationally

"I get...impatient" I explained

"No kidding" Jerry snorted as I stuck my tongue out.

"Your t-shirt is cool" Brett complimented

"Thanks, it's a book reference" I smiled

"Your always with a book" Jerry said

"And for her to be popular, she needs to stop reading them" Jack said leaning against the doorway.

"Nobody told me being popular would mean I have no fun" I pouted

"Oh you'll have plenty of fun" Jack smirked suggestively, as the guys chuckled.

I stared blankly at their faces, not understanding what they were saying.

"I don't get it" I blinked

"She's so naïve" Jack patronised.

I finally understood what they were talking about before attempting to shake the dirty thoughts out my head. I threw the closest pillow to me at Jack who skilfully dodged it. Damn his impulses

"Finally understood princess?" Jack questioned

"Yes"

"Repeat it" Jerry challenged

I scoffed "I am a lady, and ladies do not repeat such inappropriateness" I huffed.

"I don't see-" Brett began

"Can we change the subject?" I groaned

"How about you two talk whilst I go and grab Grace, Brett come with me?" Jerry asked

"Sure" he answered before exiting with Jerry

"Want a drink?" Jack offered

I looked up at him and smiled "yes please"

He went downstairs as I grabbed my phone and texted Mike to tell mom I might be home a little later than expected.

Still with your boyfriend?

-Mike

He's not my boyfriend smartass

-K

Suuurree

-Mike

I huffed, placing my phone in my back pocket as Jack returned with Dr. Pepper

"Dr. Pepper? That's the best you can do?" He looked at me as if I were an alien or some strange bizarre object that shouldn't be approached.

"Dr. Pepper is my favorite! You've got to be mental to not like it!" He exclaimed. I put my hands up in defense.

"Well if you like it so much than you take mine and marry it while I get myself a Root Beer?" I look at Jack as I said that for confirmation that he has it.

"Sorry. Don't have it!"

"Cream Soda?"

"Nope."

"Mountain Dew?"

"Nope."

"Seven Up?"

"Nope."

"Sprite?"

"Nope?"

"Pepsi?"

"Nope!"

"Coke?" I ask in a last desperate attempt.

"Nope!"

I throw my hands up in the air. Who doesn't have Sprite? Or Pepsi? Or Coke?! "Ugh! Seriously? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry princess" he shrugged

"Since when were you calling me princess?" I muttered

"I'm not sure...but the name suits you"

"No it doesn't"

"Princess Apricot" he tested

"I sound like I belong in Wallmart" I laughed.

The doorbell went off as I jumped a little from the sudden sound.

Jack chuckled "scare you princess?"

"Holy crap that doorbell is loud" I laughed

"Now imagine that going off seven times a second" he teased

"I knew it was more than five" I mumbled to myself

"Ignoring that" he laughed before getting up to open the door.

I followed him halfway down the stairs as he opened the door for who I am guessing was Grace.

"Jerry is an idiot" she said as soon as she opened it.

Isn't she supposed to be going out with him?

"What happened now?" Jack groaned

"Well as soon as he walked in my house, he 'accidentally' broke a vase, and whilst trying to pick that up he fell backwards and broke the glass plates that were on the table" she explained

"How did he manage to do that?" Jack asked

"Don't ask me"

"So where is he now?" I questioned walking down the stairs. She jumped a little when she heard me speak.

"Oh, he's helping my uncle clean" she explained

"Well you should probably introduce yourselves" Jack interrupted

"Well Jack, maybe if you don't interrupt us every twenty seconds we'll get around to doing that" Grace mumbled "I'm Grace"

"Kim" I greeted

"Kim? I thought your name was Apricot?" Jack interjected

"Well how would you know? Considering every time I tell you, you ignore me. Besides, which parent names their child Apricot?" I answered

"Girls are completely happy when their by themselves, but as soon as they're with other girls they turn into vicious monsters" he mumbled

"Why am I here?" Grace questioned to me

"I don't even know why I'm here" I mumbled

"Well, you see Amy" Seriously?! "Grace here is a makeup goddess" Jack began

"Okay?"

"If you want to be popular, you can't continue with your hobo-chique look" He mumbled as my jaw dropped

"What are you implying Brewer?" I groaned

"She's giving you a makeover" He smirked

"I swear to God Brewer, if you make me go anywhere near makeup, you will not live to see your SAT results" I threatened

"That's cool with me, coz after I get my SAT results my parents will kill me. So better sooner than later right?" He smugly answered


	6. Chapter 6: How To Be Popular

Kim:

Grace had got Jerry to bring over her curling iron and some outfits that she had laid out on the bed, but Jerry being Jerry, managed to completely confuse himself- even though everything was on her bed. So half an hour was wasted.

When he had managed to bring everything I wasted another half hour refusing to try anything on.

"It's basically winter, I'm not wearing dresses" I groaned

"I'm not forcing you to wear any dresses Kim"

"Yes you are"

"Okay, maybe I am. But this is just to show Jack that you can wear dresses" Grace said

"I hate him" I muttered as she threw a dress at me. I changed into it, mumbling spiteful words towards Jack.

When I stepped out, Grace barely looked at me before pushing me in a seat and curling my hair.

An hour and a half later I was 'ready'.

"I hate it"

"You look hot"

"Hot is not in my dictionary"

"You look fine!"

"No, I look like a pageant girl"

"Pageant girls are beautiful"

"Pageant girls are fake"

"Just go show Jack"

"How about I change and throw these heels at his face?"

"Go downstairs. Now"

"Fine"

Struggling to stay up in the heels, I stumbled downstairs in the dress. It was a light pink one that had lace sleeves up to my elbow. My hair was curled, which was a first. I hated how I looked.

"Jack" Grace called

"Is she done?" He questioned

"Yes" I muttered

"You take ages, for gods sake. How long does it take for a girl to get-" he stopped his sentence when I walked in

"Please say you hate it so I can get changed" I mumbled

"No, you look good" he smiled looking at me

"No I don't"

"This will be perfect tomorrow" He said to Grace

"No! No no no no no! No!" I shouted "you said I don't have to wear a dress tomorrow considering it will raining all day"

"We all sacrifice something's" Jack shrugged

"I'd like to see you wear beach shorts" I snorted

He rolled his eyes "No"

"Then goodbye" I said trudging up the stairs, Grace being right behind me, and collapsed onto the bed.

"Why is being popular so hard?" I groaned

"It wouldn't be if you just cooperated" Grace said lying down beside me.

"But I hate being popular" I answered

"No you won't" she shrugged "how about we see how you look tomorrow in school, and if you don't like being popular. You tell Jack"

"He wants me to wear this dress" I mumbled

"Just for tomorrow, I swear. After that you can wear jeans or something. But not your usual baggy ones, skinny jeans that show of your long legs" She scolded as I laughed

"I have long legs?"

"Yes, now go home. Put these dresses and jeans and tops in your wardrobe, and come back in time for dinner kay?" She asked

"Okay, bye" I smiled hugging her

"Bye" she said back.

"Oh and Kim?" She called back from behind me "will you be able to do all this tomorrow morning?"

"Probably not"

"Can I sleep over?"

"Yeah! It'd be awesome. But I need to ask"

"Okay bye"

When I got home, I ran upstairs to avoid any encounters with both my mom and brother. I quickly placed all the clothes that was in the bag at hand onto my bed, not being bothered to actually set it up in my wardrobe. Although, I was a bit curious to what she got me. I looked through it, seeing various skinny jeans, skinny enough to make my legs suffocate, floral tops and dresses. Along with a few pairs of murder me now shoes and hair bows and pins etc.

I ran downstairs to see Mike on the PS4, so I sat down beside him to kill some time.

He paused the game once he caught a glance of me from the corner of his eyes.

"What the fu-"

"Language!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

Now how the hell did she hear that?

"Yes?" I questioned innocently

"What's wrong with your hair?" He questioned "It looked like someone twisted it"

"It's called curling, dumbass" I muttered

"And that thing your wearing"

"A dress. Come on. Have you never seen a girl in a dress?" I groaned

"Plenty. So why are you in one?" He asked smirking

I gasped "are you implying that I am not female?"

"A man to be specific" he answered smugly

"Our of the two people in this house, I chose to sit next to the one I dislike most" I mumbled

"Oh I get it!" Mike exclaimed

"What?" I asked lifting an eyebrow

"You're doing this for your boyfriend!" He exclaimed as if was the most obvious thing in the world

"He's not my-" I began

"Did I hear boyfriend?" My mum questioned rushing out of the kitchen

"No you didn't mom, go back to dinner" I smiled

"Aw Kim honey you look beautiful" She gushed

"Yeah, about as beautiful as a baby monkey" Mike muttered

"But I look nothing like you" I shot back

"Idiot"

"Retard"

"Enough!" My mom yelled "what's this all for?"

"It's a long story, in which I will tell you about when this monster isn't in the room"

"Okay honey"

"Oh and mom?" I questioned

"Yes honey?"

"Can I have dinner at Jack's place?" I questioned

"Oooh" Mike called behind me

"Shut it" I snapped

"Sure honey, anything else?"

"Can a friend stay over?" I asked

"I hope your not talking about Jack-"

"No, my friend Grace" I asked

"Sure" she smiled kissing my forehead "now go, you don't want to be late"

"Yeah, you don't wanna be late to see your boy-" Mike teased

"Complete that sentence and I'll stab your eye with a butter knife" I snapped

"Fine" he mumbled

When I got to Jack's house, starving didn't even begin to describe my hunger.

"I'm back" I mumbled

"Your here!" Grace squealed "You don't understand how irritating this boy is, Jerry isn't here yet"

"Believe me, I know" I mumbled

"Right here" Jack said, feigning hurt "I sent Jerry to go grab us some Pizza"

The doorbell rang, almost as soon as Jack mentioned pizza. He went up to answer the door, letting in Jerry who was holding pizza in his hand.

Jack set it on the table, whilst getting up to grab plates and cutlery

"Dig in Amy" Jack said grabbing a pizza slice

"Amy? I thought her name was Apricot?" Jerry questioned

"It's neither. K-I-M. Kim" I corrected for the five hundredth time

"Sorry" he mumbled, even though he really wasn't "how are you liking the pizza Ruby?

"It's great!" I exclaimed sarcastically before taking a bite out of the pizza

"We should really head to yours before it gets dark" Grace mumbled

"Yeah, bye Jack, bye Jerry" I said standing up

"Now?" Jerry asked

"We might as well" Grace said

"Wanna give them privacy?" I asked Jack

"Not really" Jack replied

"Come on"

"What happened to bros before hoes?" Jack questioned as I dragged him towards the corridor

Grace glared at Jack...hard...

"N-not that your a hoe" he stuttered as I pulled him away.

"See you on Monday?" He asked me when we were alone

"Nah, I'll see you on Thursday" I sarcastically answered

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, peach" he smirked

"Seriously, my names isn't that hard to say" I mumbled

"I know your name Kim" he smirked

"Then-" I began before he pointed behind me

"I think that's your walk. I'll see you in first period" he smiled before letting Grace and I walk passed

I will never understand that boy

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa" I smiled

"Thanks Kim"

"No problem" I smiled setting my space up

"How are you in the middle of all of this?" She asked, and I knew exactly what she meant

"I don't know" I said

"Why you?" She questioned

"I don't know" I repeated

"Is it because you and Stacey hate each other? Why does she hate you?" She asked yet again

"I don't know" I whined "my turn to ask questions, why are you my personal stylist?" I lifted an eyebrow

"Because I'm close to Jack and Jerry"

"How did you two get together?" I asked smiling

"I'm not exactly sure when he started liking me, or when I started liking him. I can't even remember how I met him, it's so weird. I just suddenly remember talking to him all the time. I found myself wanting to be around him, I didn't exactly want to tell people I liked him. He told Jack that he had fallen for me, so Jack began talking to me a little. He helped him ask me out, and I said yes" she smiled

"That's so weird" I laughed

"I have the worst memory" she mumbled

"But if I asked Jerry?" I questioned

"I'm not even sure what his reaction would be. He probably completely forgot, knowing him"


	7. Chapter 7: How To Be Popular

Kim:

"You look beautiful Kim" Grace commented as she fixed the last strand of my hair, twirling it ever so slightly with her nimble fingers. ,

"More like a beautiful creature" I mumbled as I softly slapped her hand away

"Beautiful creatures are still beautiful" Grace answered stubbornly as she liked a up another strand curling my last strand of hair. "Now shoes" she smiled bringing out a box from her bag

"Shoes? What about the ones I wore yesterday?" I asked slightly worried

"They were practically flats, now these are the most beautiful things I have ever laid eyes on" she said bringing out a pair of heels that screamed 'Murder Me'.

Okay, I know I said that about the last shoes, but these ones were...woah

"What if I trip?" I questioned, because knowing me, that's exactly what I'd do

"Don't fall face first" she shrugged as I groaned

"That's nice advice" I replied sarcastically

"Says the girl who threw her phone at my face"

"I told you" I nervously laughed "it was on airplane mode"

I basically chucked my phone at her face after I heard the alarm go off...

"Just walk in the damn shoes" she sighed

"Who's are these?" I asked

"Jack bought them" she said "he said your too short for him"

I frowned "that was...almost...nice of him"

"We should leave, we're gonna be late" Grace suggested attempting to drag me downstairs

"Hold on, hold on" I laughed before putting my shoes on "plus, mom's not gonna let us leave without having breakfast"

"Your moms cute" she smiled before running downstairs

"I'll be down in a few seconds...or a few hours depending on whether I can walk in these shoes or not" I said, struggling to stay upright.

"Hurry up" she called.

I began, what seemed like, waddling down the stairs. When I got down, I saw Grace sitting on a stool having a slice of toast. My mom was making coffee behind her

"Hey mom" I smiled kissing her cheek

"Hey honey" she chirped "you look gorgeous. Though I'm slightly worried about your shoes"

"Wanna borrow them sometime?" I teased

"Where did you get these from?" She laughed

"Jack bought them for her" Grace said as I glared at her

Mike came running downstairs "Her boyfriend bought her shoes? Shocker" he sarcastically smiled before grabbing the toast that I had just picked up

"Get your own toast" I yelled

"Get your own toast" he mimicked with a very high pitched voice

"Mature" I mumbled before turning around and popping another piece of bread in the toaster

"Hello beautiful" I heard Mike say from behind me, I spun around and attempted to hold in my laugh as my younger brother flirted with Grace.

Grace choked on her toast "Um...hi?"

"So, got a boyfriend?" He smirked leaning against the counter top

"Actually, she does. And he's the most popular jock in school. A.K.A Jerry Martinez, Jack' best friend" I laughed

"And even if I didn't, your...like 12" she scoffed

"I'm 13 almost 14" he defended

"And I'm 17, almost 18" she retaliated

"Not much of an age difference" he pouted

"Okay, if you turn 14 before I turn 18, you'll win this argument" she laughed "I turn 18 in two months, what about you?"

"I turn 14 in 5 months" he frowned

"Oh look I won" she remarked before getting up "let's go Kim"

When I got in front of the school doors I felt my self trembling. "I can't do this"

Grace scoffed "yes you can"

"What if people don't like me"

"They'll love you" she encouraged

"They haven't paid attention to me before"

"Because they didn't know you before"

I sighed "changing my clothes shouldn't change anything"

"Changing your clothes will get you noticed, people will want to know you soon. After that, they will find out how beautiful you are" she smiled.

I took a deep breath "Let's go in"

We opened the school doors together, I don't know what I was expecting. People to instantly turn their heads? People to instantly recognise me? I'm not even sure. But let me tell you one thing.

Nothing happened.

I exhaled loudly, some in relief, mostly in disappointment. I'm not even sure why I had my hopes up. I was still nerdy little Kim Crawford, clothes shouldn't make a difference. People don't stare at me.

Before I knew it, I saw Jack approach me, grabbing me by the hand softly, and dragging me away. That's when people turned their attention.

Maybe I spoke too soon, people do stare. Right now, I wish they weren't.

He was leaning against the locker, still holding my hand and smirking.

I groaned "why are you smirking?"

"Your wearing a dress" he replied smugly

"Don't be so glad, watch me come in a t-shirt and jeans tomorrow" I shrugged

"And your height..."

"I swear to god if you are going to continue harassing me about my height-" I began

He still grabbed onto my hand "You didn't give me a chance to compliment you"

The bell rang around the corridor, and I tried to escape the conversation. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this or not.

"I'm going to be late" I whispered trying to escape his grip.

Jack pulled me back into his chest "You look good" he whispered before letting go of my hand. I playfully rolled my eyes, in hopes to divert the attention from my, probably red, cheeks.

"I gotta go" I said rushing to my next class.

I walked into my History class and audibly groaned. I don't hate History, I just hate my History class. It's with Jack, Jerry, Donna and Aiden. Hopefully today Grace will be in class though.

She's barely ever in.

I took my usual seat in the front... actually I attempted to take my usual seat in the front. I didn't do so well in actually sitting down, because Jack came out of nowhere stopping me from sitting.

"What now?" I whined

"You are sitting in the back with us" he said grabbing me and dragging me away

"I can't see from the back. I'm the nerd stereotype. Basically: Glasses" I replied

"You won't need to see, you're not going to be learning" He answered sitting me down next to him

"Believe it or not Jack, I actually care about my education because I want to do well in life" I retorted

"Please Kim" he pleaded

"Just for today"

"Fine" he sighed

Soon, everyone began filling their seats and I began getting worried. Donna followed behind the crowd and stood impatiently in front of me.

"Your in my seat bitch" she snarled

Grace, who was sitting in Aiden's seat spoke up "I don't think your welcome here"

"Let her speak for herself" Donna retaliated

With that I froze. What do I say?

"Well?" She inquired expectantly

"I'm not moving" I answered stubbornly

"Why?" She smirked, challenging me

"Because you don't belong here, though there's an empty seat at the front" Jack chuckled

Donna shrieked quietly before taking a seat near Aiden in hopes to make Jack jealous.

Mr Colton entered and sat at his desk "We're going to be learning about the Great Depression this week. Put your hand up if you know anything about it"

Jack, who was sitting beside me, pleaded "don't put your hand up, I'm begging you"

And I did just that.

"Miss Crawford, any ideas?" Mr Colton questioned

"It was during the Wall Street crash when financial businesses hit its all time low" I answered proudly

"Perfe-" the teacher was cut off by some kids fighting outside. There were shrieks of yells from the two who were physically beating each other up, and people began to gather around them.

It was clear nobody would be learning if this continued.

"I'll be right back, talk amongst yourselves" he announce whilst rushing out of the room

"Nerd" I heard Donna announce whilst Jack face-palmed beside me

All my life I had been hearing people call me a nerd. Why? Because I knew more than them. But I never thought I would have the guts to stand up for myself.

"Nerds get further in life than sluts, don't insult yourself" I scoffed in retaliation. Everybody's eyes visibly widened, including Donna's.

She gritted her teeth "What did you call me?"

"A slut, your hookup in the janitors closet doesn't prove me otherwise. Oh and I forgot to thank you for calling me a nerd all these days. Constant reminders that I'm smarter than you really helps a persons self esteem" I sarcastically remarked

"Watch out little nerd" Donna groaned before looking down

"I take it back" Jack whispered from behind me "you can put your hand up whenever you want"

"Did I do well?" I questioned

"The best anybody could have ever done"


	8. Chapter 8: How To Be Popular

Kim:

Class was finally over and I mentally celebrated. I hate science with a burning passion buried deep inside my non-existent soul. As I gathered my books and pens, I walked out of the large classroom, Jack right behind me.

"You're still sitting with us for lunch right?" He asked pulling me to the side of the wall.

"Uhm...yeah, let me just come back from the bathroom" I smiled

"I'll come with you" Grace joined in, as she walked out of the classroom and walked near us.

"Why do girls go to the toilet in groups?" Jerry, who was right behind Grace groaned "you can come with me" he smiled before grabbing Grace's hand and pulling her towards the cafeteria.

"I'll be fine" I laughed before turning towards the bathroom. As I entered I saw Donna and her wannabes.

Remember what I said about God hating me a few days ago? Well yeah...apparently I'm right.

"Well look-y look-y here" Donna announced dropping the mascara she was simultaneously applying

"Half the words in your sentence weren't real words" I mumbled before attempting to step in front of the mirror and fix my hair.

"What was that?" She snapped

I thought for a bit, if I repeat it...there are no witnesses for when she claws my eyes out. Apart from her minions, who obviously won't vouch on my behalf.

"I thought so" she laughed in response to my silence. "Let me tell you something, wannabe, Jack is trying to make me jealous. And what will happen when he's done with you? Or bored of you? Only Lord knows why he's still walking around with you on day 2. But listen here. You'll never be popular" she snarled

The other minions glared at me as she opened her mouth to continue "you're a nobody Crawford. Just. A. Little. Nerd" she attacked, taking a step towards me every syllable.

I couldn't take being in a close proximity with her anymore. I rushed out of the bathroom and headed towards the library. My sanctuary.

As I walked in the librarian greeted me "Kim, I haven't seen you in a while" Miss Wilson greeted

I meekly mumbled a reply before heading towards my favourite section of the library. I grabbed one of my favourite novels, Pride and Prejudice before leaning against a bookshelf and beginning to read. I felt a few teardrops fall onto the pages and furiously wiped my tears before laughing at myself.

Mean girls will be mean girls. Nothing I can do about that.

Jack:

"Have you guys seen Kim?" I questioned the table

"No, she should've been out of the bathroom ages ago. I'll go check on her" Grace said getting up and jogging towards the bathroom.

"Maybe she backed out" Jerry said

"I don't think she's backing out anymore" I mumbled

"Then what's wrong?" He questioned

"I'm not sure, maybe she's just fixing her hair or something" I forced a chuckle

We waited a while for Grace to come back, and when she did, she didn't seem to have good news.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"She's not there. But guess who I bumped into in the bathroom" she said

"Who?" Jerry questioned

"Your ex" she said to me "and I'm pretty sure she said something to upset Kim"

"We need to find her" I said standing up

"Where do we look?"

"Grace, you check the other girls bathrooms. Jerry you check the science labs. I'll check the library" I said before we all headed different directions.

As soon as I stepped out of the cafeteria, I realised one thing.

I have no idea where the library is.

I walked up to a bunch of people, asking where the library was. Yes I do understand that it's stupid thing to ask, and yes I should've come here at least once in my entire high school experience. But I haven't.

After a few minutes of following directions and signs I finally found the library.

Holy crap, it's pretty big.

I searched aisle to aisle looking for Kim but I couldn't find her. I wanted to ask people, but everyone seemed like an antisocial nerd. No offence to them or anything.

I finally walked up to the librarian praying that she knows Kim.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely

"Hello Jack, do you need any help?" She questioned

I wanted to ask how she knew my name, but I decided against it, realising I had other matters to get to.

"Have you seen Kim?" I asked

"She seemed upset. So she'd be in her usual sad corner she claimed a few years ago. It's back in the aisle that says 'Literary Fiction'," she advised

"Thank you"

"No problem Jack" she replied before turning away.

I headed towards the place to see her sitting in the corner with an old book in her hand. The book was frayed and teared around the edges, with nail marks on the cover. Though the book covered her face, her unique hair gave her away.

"Kim?" I asked quietly looking down at her

She wiped her eyes quickly at the sound of me before saying "hi" weakly

I took a seat beside her, leaning against the bookshelf mimicking her position almost subconsciously.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly

She attempted to smile "Nothing"

"Nobody reads a Jane Austin novel when they're happy" I smiled

"One; I'm extremely surprised you know the author. Two; this happens to be my favourite novel" she answered looking up.

"I'll tell you a secret" I whispered "I've read the book before"

She audibly gasped "liar!"

"I swear. It's the only novel I've read. But I swear, I have" I confessed, whilst lying at the same time.

"Prove it. Favourite character?"

"Darcy" I answered

She scoffed "of course"

"Why is it so obvious?" I asked lifting an eyebrow

"Because, you two are so alike" she laughed

"How is that?"

"Arrogant, rude, afraid to give your heart away" she listed

"Are you suggesting that I'm also good looking?" I smirked watching her cheeks light up

"N-no" she stuttered

"Will you tell me why you're here now?" I asked

"I-it's nothing" she hesitated

"What did Donna say?" I asked

"How do you know it was Donna?" She questioned seemingly nonchalant

"It's not hard to figure out"

"Doesn't matter what she said, it was true anyway" she shrugged

I was beginning to get angry "what did she say Kim?"

Whatever she said must've been really terrible considering she's agreeing with it. Kim is one of the most real and down to earth girls I have ever met. She doesn't deserve anything that's headed to her.

"She said you'll get bored of trying to make her jealous" she began

"She's chatting so much bull-" I tried to deny before she continued

"And when you do, get bored I mean, you'll drop me. Because who cares about nerdy little Crawford. I don't deserve to be popular. There are some people who are meant to be popular. I'm just not one"

"Did she say all that?" I asked, softly grabbing the book out of her hands and placing it on the floor, realising that if I brought any, well...more, harm to the book she would skin me alive

"No. But I know it's true" she shrugged

"Don't you ever think like that" I demanded

"Why not?" She questioned raising her voice

"Because it's not true" I said attempting to match her volume

"Yes it is! You know it is! I'm never going to be popular. Just stop with your stupid mission" by now she was full on shouting

"Kim, stop thinking like that" I said lowering my voice

"Why not?" She asked calmer than before

"Because it's not true. Your important" I said, suddenly aware of my entire surrounding "I care about you"

"Your just-"

"No I'm not. I don't care about the revenge. Well...actually of course I do. But if you ever want to back out. Just know one thing. I will always want to be your friend"

She shrunk back down "Can we pause the revenge until next year?" She asked

I exhaled loudly "whenever you want to" smiling to assure her. She picked up the book before hugging it to her chest. And for a second, a split second, I wished it was me she was hugging and not the book


	9. Chapter 9: How To Be Popular

A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens

Kim:

"Mom, I know!" I exclaimed exasperated. "I can frost a cookie fine!" I said taking the cookies we had just baked from her. She put her hands up in defense and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Alright, alright! Just hurry up, we have to get to your grandmothers house by seven pm!" She said wiping herself of with the kitchen towel leaving me to roll my eyes. I swear all moms have OCD or something.

"You realize it's seven am right now?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. My moms always been the type to go early. Nope, she's never heard the term fashionably late, last time we were 13 minutes late to my uncles birthday party and she almost had a seizure. But seriously it was hilarious watching her pace up and down acting like she committed a crime.

She sighed, picking up her purse and keys "yes Kim, I am aware. I'm sure you would like to visit Grace, Jack and Jerry to give them their presents"

Change of subject, nice. I think she knew I would tease her or something.

"I will Mom" I groaned at her perfectionist-ness. Is that even a word? Whatever, if it was, that would be my mom.

"Kim honey?" She asked again

"Yes mom?" I groaned

"Did you buy your brother a gift?"

I scoffed at her words "No. Does it look like I'm buying that monkey something?" He'd be lucky if he heard the words 'Merry Christmas' from me without a swear word after.

"Okay, okay. No need to be rude" she suppressed a laugh "Oh god" she screeched "I'm out of cranberry sauce"

"Then go grab some, I'll go with you" I said taking off my apron as she took off hers. Knowing my mom she would go to the store with one thing in mind and come back home with five bags in hand.

"No, you go to your friends houses, and then wrap the gifts I told you to wrap, I'll go with Mike" she said "Mike! Get down here!"

"Why?!" He screamed a reply from upstairs probably engaged in his video games. I seriously hope mom hasn't bought him a new one because I'm 99% sure that if he gets the PS4 he'll forget the existence of humans.

"Because I said so!" She yelled back "Your coming to the grocery store with me"

"Tell Kim to go!" He replied, clearly preoccupied with being an inconsiderate fool.

"Kim is doing something else. Plus I have some news"

He came downstairs quickly in his pyjamas with his PS3 controller in hand. Does he never stop playing that stupid thing?

"News?" I lifted an eyebrow

"It's more of a Christmas present...one that will arrive three days after Christmas" she said

"Go on!" Mike urged

"Your dads coming home for the holidays" she smiled brightly

"What?!" Mike asked shocked smiling widely

"Mom your lying" I accused not believing her "you said he couldn't make it this holiday!"

"Wanna hear better news?" She asked grinning from ear to ear

"Yes!" Mike and I practically screamed simultaneously

"He's staying for good"

"No way!" We screamed. I got up to crush mom in a hug

"I know, he tried making it for tomorrow, but it didn't work out"

"That's alright" I smiled

"What about Nina? She is coming?!" Mike asked mom, he's pretty excited.

Nina's my older sister. She's twenty two, and she's in Florida at her college. Apparently we look exactly alike which is weird but she's extremely hot so I don't mind.

"Nina can't make it. She had exams after the holidays and I doubt she can fit in any holidays when she could be studying.

"I miss Nina" I whined

"I know Honey"

"Okay, we need to go to the store and buy dad his favourite things" Mike laughed excitably before dragging mom out.

"Hang on, hand on! Shoes!" She screamed before putting them on and leaving.

I was left alone, so began cleaning up the kitchen counter and left everything in the sink. I'll finish washing later.

It's been a week since I told Jack that I didn't want to do the popular plan until next year, which was pretty soon. So Grace helped plan on how to become popular. Apparently all populars are good at something, as in they've got a special talent.

Apparently Jack is pretty good at karate, and believe me that explains why his stomach feels like a brick wall. Jerry is pretty handy on a guitar, Grace is an amazing artist and Donna is a really good actress. That explains so much.

I wanted to say that I'm a pretty handy writer but apparently that doesn't count as popular, more...nerdy. So I tried taking an interest in other people's hobbies. I couldn't kick a dummy down to save my life, I'm pretty sure the dummy kicked me down. I also tried playing the guitar, and I owe the school money for a new one. I tried drawing, and my projects turned out worse than my kindergarten projects. Is it possible to get worse at art? I also tried acting. I'm not even going into details. Let's just say I found out I have stage fright.

Once I was done frosting the final cookies I grabbed the, terribly wrapped, gifts. Let's just say wrapping isn't a skill either. I made my way to Grace's house, because she said she wanted to discover more talents.

I might be there for a while.

When I finally got to her house, I resisted the urge to repeatedly ring her doorbell, but I knew it would disturb her family members. About five hundred years later she opened the door.

"Hey Grace" I greeted as she allowed me to enter her house

"Hi Kim, I got you a Christmas gift. I know I should give it to you tomorrow, but I realised that you would probably be busy" she shrugged handing me a massive box

"Oh, I got you one too, just ignore the wrapping" I chuckled a little before handing her the poorly wrapped gifts

"Nobody keeps the wrapping paper anyway" she shrugged before opening the present.

I didn't really know what to get her, so I thought that a few bracelets and other random pieces of jewellery would be cute.

"I love it" she grinned before urging me to open mine. As I did I saw a terrible picture unravel.

I thought she was supposed to be an artist?

"Um?" I asked

"Well I was talking to Jack the other day, who talked about his first crush. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was. The first birthday I celebrated with him, he handed me a picture of what I thought was a clown. Only now I know it was..." She began

"Me..." I finished for her, because it was true

"But that's not all I got you" she smiled handing me another box

"What's this?"

"Well I went on Instagram and realised that everyone was hyping over a new book release called 'Blood Of Olympus' and I went to my local bookstore to see a signed copy" she smiled

"You didn't!" I squealed

"Don't tell Jack I bought you a book, but yeah I did"

"I love you" I screamed before attacking her in a hug

After we exchanged gifts attempted to figure out more talents. I'm very athletic and good at gymnastics, since I did it for five years, but Grace said it didn't matter because I was always picked last in gym anyway, which is pretty sad.

I also tried dancing, but we came to a conclusion which was; unless I want to petrify someone, I should really avoid doing that.

"Grace it's useless! I have no talent! I'm athletic, that's about it!" I said exasperated.

"Everyone has talent, we just haven't found yours yet." She explained as I sighed and fell onto her couch.

We stayed silent for a minute before I grabbed out my phone "I gotta go, I still have to go see Jerry and Jack"

Grace walked me to the door before hugging me and allowing me to head towards Jame's house. Couldn't they live closer together?

I hadn't spoken to Jack since I rescheduled the plan, which worried me a little. He hadn't called me, or texted me, and I was told by Grace not to make the first move.

When I arrived to his house though, instead of me greeting Jack as usual, a girl opened the door instead.

"Hi, is this the wrong house? I was looking for Jack" I hesitated

"This isn't the wrong house, I'm his older sister Poppy" she smiled warmly. I should've assumed that somebody other than Jack had the ability to open doors, especially on Christmas Eve, it just never dawned on me that I would meet his family for some strange reason. "Come on in"

I mumbled a thank you in reply before she continued "are you his girlfriend?"

I blushed before answering "no, I'm his friend" I cleared

"Oh" she said, before mumbling a 'sure' under her breath, probably thinking I wouldn't hear her.

Do all siblings automatically assume I'm dating Jack?

"He should be coming down any moment" she assured.

I decided to continue the conversation to make it less awkward "how comes I don't see you around"

"Because I go to university in London" she explained

"That's so cool" I exclaimed. I'd love to do that "Where do you study?"

"I go to a university called 'university college London' which is right next a hospital called UCLH and I want to work there doing medicine. I'm home for the holidays" she smiled

"You must be really smart to study medicine" I gushed

"Nah, Jack got all the smart genes in the family. It really puts me down" she laughed

"Jack is smart?!" I exclaimed in shock

"He's a massive geek. He just doesn't show it. His mental maths is amazing"

"It really doesn't seem like it"

"If you are done embarrassing me, I would like greet my guest" Jack laughed coming down the stairs

"Right. I'm third wheeling. It was nice meeting you Kim" his sister smiled before running upstairs

"You too" I called behind her

"She's embarrassing" he mumbled leading me to his bedroom

"I love her" I laughed

"Feel free to take her" he groaned "I got you a gift" he added handing me deformed...thingy

"You didn't have to" I smiled. Seriously. He didn't have to.

"Just look at it" he advised

"I love it! It's um...It's a..." I began "help a girl out" I exhaled, failing in trying to be enthusiastic

"It's a handmade stocking. I wasn't sure if we were on speaking terms, so the present wasn't great" he shrugged. I took a proper look at it and it said 'pretty girl' It was clearly made out of paper and string, something I vaguely remember making in kindergarden for someone special. I made mine for my mother, which I'm sure nearly all of us had done, except Jack. He made one for pretty girl, one for me.

"Remember when we made these for our parents? I made it for pretty girl" he smiled

"Well then why are you giving it to me?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Technically it is mine, but he didn't know that.

"It said pretty girl, and you seemed to fit the description...so why not?" He said as I smiled at him.

"She would've loved it" I assured him

"I think she would've loved it, if it was black and white" he mumbled

"Huh?"

"She always drew pandas" he chuckled. Ah, I remember that. My panda obsession. It was when I was about 5, I watched a cartoon about a panda who was a doctor, and since then I had an obsession. I can't believe he remembered that.

He continued talking about her "she literally only drew pandas, though they didn't turn out that good considering she was like...5. But it was still cute. We did this project once where we had to draw Santa Claus. Yeah she drew a panda with a red hat"

"That's hilarious" I mumbled "continue about your crush" I said excitedly

"Well... I story of stopped crushing on her. But I'll tell you about my second crush. After...you tell me about your day"

"I went to Grace's. And I found out that my dad is coming back in a few days" I squealed at the memory

"Your dad?"

"Yes Jack. A dad. We all have one" I laughed sarcastically

"I know" he rolled his eyes "but you never told me about yours. I always assumed it was personal"

"Was Mr Jack Brewer sparing my feelings?" I asked teasing/overdramatic-ly.

"Ha-ha" he laughed sarcastically "where was he before?"

"He was in England actually, he's a business man. His business had been transferred to England a few years ago. He could barely ever make it here" I told him "once a year, either on mine, my brothers or my moms birthday. But he's here permanently now"

"Speaking of families, what do you think of mine?" He asked

"Well...I've only met your sister. I like her" I said

"My sisters a pain. So is are my little brothers -twins-. And so are my parents. My little sister's cute but I'm the only amazing one in the family." he smirked

"Uh-huh, yeah" I rolled my eyes "okay story time!" I said crossing my legs.

I heard a knock at the bedroom door to see, a lady who looked a lot like Poppy. I'm guessing that's Mrs Brewer.

"Hi sweetheart" she greeted from the doorway

"Hi Mrs Brewer" I smiled

"I brought some hot chocolate for you two" she said handing Jack and I some mugs.

"You didn't have to, that's so sweet" I grinned gratefully

"Aw, no problem. Your very beautiful, I understand why Jack doesn't stop talking about you"

I blushed a bright red to see Jack looking to the ground, mumbling to himself

"Thanks for the drinks mom, you can go now" He groaned

"Jack, don't be rude" I scolded

"I like her Jack. She's a keeper" His mom said before walking off.

"Want to hear about the story now?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Okay"

"Well this one was in second grade. Brown hair, brown eyes, seems to be a type I go for... Anyway basically the same plot line. I tried to impress her, except this time it was a little easier. Everyone hated her, except me. I would leave her flowers on her desk everyday, send her love letters, and chocolate. It made her smile, which was wonderful, because she didn't do much of that. I couldn't ever go up to her in person, or else she'd think I was just messing with her. I did that until fifth grade, then I got over her and moved on" he explained as I groaned.

Why are people so damn oblivious?

"Did you know who it was?" I asked

"No. Did you?"

"Um" I began "It doesn't ring a bell. But had it occurred to you that your kindergarten crush and your second to fifth grade crush was probably the same girl?" I asked

"It could've been" he shrugged thoughtlessly "though probably not"

"Yeah. Probably...not"


	10. Chapter 10: How To Be Popular

Kim:

I think I invited everyone.

When I say I invited everyone, I mean everyone. From the geeks and the nerds to the It-Girls and the jocks. It didn't matter where you were on the social ladder, you were here.

At first I didn't think anyone would come, after all, it was New Years and I was still sort of a nobody...but everybody came. Everyone I called showed up, which was surprising because I called last minute. The actual inviting was easy, the hard part was getting everyones numbers. That was a long process.

I walked around my house, greeting everyone and introducing myself. Some were really sweet, some weren't as welcoming, either way, Jack was right. Jack had this idea the other day, for me to have the party. He said it'd help me get noticed and that it might even convince people that I'm in the popular crowd without doing much else. I didn't want to do it at first, but Jack practically thew me into the hours of phone calls. I didn't believe anyone would come as I said before, but now, seeing everyone, he was right.

I tried looking for him, but people kept trying to talk to me - did I just say that?

I finally gave up after a couple of the nerdy people jumped up in front of me.

"K-Kim!" Someone yelled. I turn my head toward the direction of the group of the nerds. I look at them and smile. I was gonna just keep walking, but they waved me over, and I'd feel rude if I just ignored them. I sighed and walked over to them with a smile plastered on my face.

"Hey, you all enjoying the party?" I questioned smiling.

"This is our first party! I can't believe we were invited!" A scrawny boy with ginger hair said happily to me.

"Of course! It's New Years! I invited everyone!" I exclaimed perkily.

"Everyone?" Another boy asked me.

"Except one, but I think everyone knows who that is..." I answered flatly before politely walking away.

Everyone in the school knew Donna and I hated each other, and no one had seen her yet.

I took a deep breath and say down at my kitchen table. The decorations Grace had put up looked amazing and the food my mom made was delicious. Speaking of my mother, I can't believe she agreed to this. I think gave her an excuse to go somewhere with dad, now that he's back for good. Mike was little mad at me though. He was supposed to go out with his friends but they were all coming here, so he had to stay home. Which, it shouldn't matter considering he's going to see them here anyway.

"Kim, you need to go refill the drinks" Grace shouted over the terribly loud music which was playing in the background

"Seriously?" I groaned loudly "this is the third time. How much do these people drink?!"

She rolled her eyes at my constant moaning "It's only because you invited everyone. Jack told you to host a party, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean this"

"I didn't invite everyone, people just sort of...showed up" I answered, lying.

"No they didn't" she laughed

"Okay fine, I invited everyone. Just because I was afraid nobody will show up"

"Well considering everyone turned up, I think your becoming more popular by the second" she said

"Thanks for letting me borrow the dress by the way" I smiled looking down at the black and white party dress that I was wearing. I hated the fact that I was wearing a dress, but considering I was the host...I kinda had to.

"No problem, you should keep it. It looks good on you"

"No thanks. I hate d-" I began

"I'm going to refill the drinks before you can protest" she laughed before waving me off

"But-"

"No buts. Keep it." Grace says flatly before walking away into the crowd of people, probably to do my job.

I sigh and looked at my dress. I'd been wearing Grace clothes for the past week. Every night she'd bring a different outfit over. Then we'd both go over to Jack' house and talk about our plans to take down Donna. Although we never stayed on that subject, we'd always end up talking about other things. Like our families, school, or some random stupid stuff. The plan was finally in action. At first, I hated the visits, but now, I look forward to our Take-Down-Donna visits.

Speaking of Donna, her little minions showed up. They were standing awkwardly at by the door, I guess they were lost without their puppet master. I walked up to them enthusiastically.

"Lori, Heather! You guys made it!" I said cheerfully.

The awkwardly smiled at me "Yeah, well our schedule cleared up last minute. We were passing through your neighbourhood and figured we'd stop by." I nodded at them telling them that I was glad they showed up, before I walked away. It sounded like Heather had rehearsed that sentence, which made it obvious they were lying.

"Enjoying the party? By the way, you look great." I smile at the sound of Jack' voice. I hadn't spoke to him since we decided to have this party, and it made me feel more comfortable being around him.

"Hey!" I said brightly "This is amazing! Everyone came, even Donna's minions!" I said

"Of course they did. You got everyone curious, they all just had to come." He chuckled. He paused before glancing up "You know this night just keeps getting better and better!" I followed Jack' eyes and the sounds of small eyes had widened when I saw Donna walking in with a look of disgust on her face. I saw her scanning the room until she spotted her two minions. Her eyes narrowed and she looked ready to kill. I grab Jack' hand and walked closer towards them so we could hear.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing here?" A lot of people had stopped dancing and looked towards the drama that was unfolding before their eyes.

"We were just-"

"Stop. I thought you were my friends! We agreed not to come to this lame party! Now come on!" Donna exclaimed reaching for them.

"Lindsay, they have a right to stay, but you don't." I interjected in annoyance.

"This party is a joke Apricot. Whats the theme? A Day in the Dweed Life?" She asked as I glared at her.

"Only I call her that" Jack said through gritted teeth.

Not helping Jack.

"You should leave" I suggested

"Fine by me, I wasn't going to stay anyway!" Donna said storming away. Lori quickly followed, but Heather surprisingly stayed behind. "What? Are your legs broken? Come on Heather!"

"I-I wanna stay..." Heather said looking anywhere but at Donna.

"Fine. Stay, but we are done."

"Heather, come on!" Lori pleaded.

I looked at Heather, hoping she'd stay and find some better friends but she got up grabbing her purse and followed Donna like a lost puppy. I sighed and turn back to Jack. He grabbed my hand to take me to the dance floor. He stopped walking when he got to the centre of the dance floor before offering me a hand. I look at him for a second and realised what he wanted me to do. I immediately grabbed his hand and kept walking until we reached the punch.

"We are not dancing!" I whisper yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't dance to save my life!"

"Come on, you can't be that bad!" he smiled grabbing my hand again. I pulled it out of his grasp...again.

"You haven't seen me dance..." I explained in a rushed tone.

"I'll be with you."

"Dance with you? Please, that's even more embarrassing! You know what, I'm just going to get some punch or something" I said

"Please?" He asked

I shook my head "Uh uh" I mumbled, walking towards the punch bowl.

"Kim! I was looking for you!" I heard someone say. I looked up a little to see Zayn Caslin, basically captain of the football team looking at me.

"You were? How-I mean why?" I asked nervously.

"Your cute" he smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Anyway, I-I know this may not be the greatest time to ask, but will you go out with me?" I froze... Oh my gosh-did he just-he just- Holy Shit! Zayn Caslin just asked me out!

I blushed, grinning from ear to ear "I'd love to"

"Great. Friday at seven pm?"

Without even thinking if I have anything planned that day, I immediately answered. "Perfect. I didn't think someone like you would ask me out." I said blushing.

"Really? I was afraid that you would reject me, I've had my eye on you since you started hanging out with Brewer..." He said as I blushed. He had a crush on me?! The Zayn Caslin?

"I'll see you Friday." I said walking off to go tell everyone I know.

I walked over to Jack. He is going to be so happy! If I'm really dating someone from his crowd instead of fake dating him than it will really convince people that I'm popular.

"Jack! Guess what?" I asked smiling

"Countdown to 2015 with me" He said

"Let me tell you something"

"What?"

"15"

"I'm a step closer to getting popular!" I squealed

"14"

"I told you the party wou-"

"13"

"Not the party. I got a date with Zayn Caslin! He asked me out just a second ago" I grinned, expecting his expression to match mine, but his face fell

"12"

"I thought you were just gonna fake date me?" He asked...upset?

"11"

"Yeah, but this is real! I'm sure some people would suspect our fake dating" Why was he reacting like this? Why would he be mad?

"10"

"Oh. When's your date?" He asked calmer.

"9"

"Friday at seven pm."

"8"

"That interferes with our Take-Down-Donna time..." He mumbled

"7"

"Jack, we do that every night. We can just raincheck. I thought you'd be happy for me! Dating someone like him would make me part of your crowd!"

"6"

"Yeah. Right."

"5"

"Then why are you so mad? Zayn is one of your friends!"

"4"

"I'm not mad," he snapped at me.

"3"

"Right. That's really convincing..."

"2"

"Kim, I'm not mad. Look I gotta go."

"1!" and with that fireworks went off around the neighbourhood. People began cheering, making out and just...enjoying themselves.

Jack stormed out of the room and closed my door with a slam. I'd never seen Jack act like this before, I don't know how to deal with it.

A fight within the first 10 seconds of it being 2015. That doesn't say a lot about friendship does it? Usually he'd be friendly and tease me a little, but this? I don't know why we even got in argument over it! Argument, my first real face to face one with Jack. It should't even be considered an argument, because he was the only one being so mean! He didn't even have a reason to be mean! I mean, he obviously doesn't like me or anything! I was the one who liked him. Wait. Did I just say I liked Jack? Someone must've spiked the punch. Why else would I be thinking this about him?


	11. Chapter 11: How To Be Popular

Kim:

"This boy Zayn you speak of, he's really taking you out on an...outing?" My dad asked me for the millionth time, his glasses leaning on the bridge of his nose as his grey eyes pierced into my brown ones.

I rolled my eyes and repeated the same sentence I said every time he asked me. Though I was fidgeting uncontrollably, I have no idea what my dad's got in store for the poor boy. "Yes dad. He's picking me up in about ten minutes, so be nice to him," I said glaring at him. He childishly stuck his tongue at me returning back to the new episode of catfish. I swear he's obsessed.

"No promises." He shrugged when he realised the episode had finished during our conversation. That's what he gets. We sat there in silence, he was searching for another episode to watch in his recorded section as my heart beat began increasing and my stomach started doing backflips. My fingers shook as I texted Grace, telling her about how nervous I was, 90% of the nerves came from what my dad would do to Zayn and 10% came from the actual date itself. Me and my dad we doing our own things until we heard the doorbell ring. I didn't even have time to move an inch but my mom, who was nowhere near the door I might add, answered the door.

"Nice to meet you. Come on in..." I heard her say right before Zayn walked into my living room. Definitely something I would've never imagined happening. I jumped up from my seat, trying to escape before my dad could start asking questions. Why did she have to even invite him in?! God I hate this family so much.

"Not so fast, Kim." He chuckled evilly. I sighed sitting back down as I put my face in my hands, blood rushing to my pale cheeks.

Zayn and I are never going out again.

I watched as my dad got up and inspect Zayn's outfit from the corner of my eye. I lifted my head about an inch off my hands before peaking at the two. "Nice to meet you Mr. Pierce," Zayn greeted politely bringing a hand out to shake my dad's who completely ignored the gesture. My dad asked him to sit down as Zayn did as he was told sitting nowhere beside me out of respect for my parents, and that's when the interrogation began.

"Would you like to go upstairs and check out the rooms? I'd love to show you my semi-automatic gun collection" My dad began.

"Dad!" I hissed covering my deeply red face. See my dad has a list, and not just any list. A list in which he likes to write down threats just in case anybody wanted to take me out. In basic terms, I discovered the list, age fourteen and decided that if I were to ever go out with someone (not that I have yet) I would make them park an entire block away from the house and text me when they came. Needless to say that I wasn't the one who "accidentally" let it slip that I had a date, and not just any date, but a date with one of the hottest guys in the school. Mike now has a black eye.

My dad placed his hands up in defence at my embarrassed outburst. "Kidding. Kidding. Your not allowed to go anywhere near my daughters bedroom. If you ever consider going upstairs, I urge you to remember that my favourite cooking utensil is my ten-inch bread knife with a serrated blade" he threatened, his voice lowering tree octaves as I let out a high pitched squeak in embarrassment.

Kill me now.

"The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away. Please Lord, just taketh away my family!" I whined, as my heart rate started to increase drastically.

"Jake honey, that's enough" My mom interfered laughing nervously, her hair cascading down her shoulders as she grabbed my father's elbow and dragged him back a little bit to whisper, not so quietly I'd add, in his ear "I think our daughter is getting white hairs" Although I'd have to later remind her that I'm not getting white hairs... I'll barely have any hair by the end of the day.

"I think that's enough questions, don't you dad?" I say through gritted teeth. Even though I haven't glanced at the mirror since an hour ago, I know for a fact that my cheeks were as red as the lace dress I was forced to wear.

"One more thing" he began maliciously glaring into Zayn's light eyes.

"Lord, forget taking them. You can take me. Swallow me whole if you would like" I begged in prayer, extremely close to calling the date off, moving to Mexico and changing my name to Salvador Dali.

Although I'm pretty sure he was from Spain.

"If you behave in a manner unbecoming while you're with my daughter, the authorities won't find your body." My dad whispered terrifyingly. My eyes landed on Zayn, who's pupils had enlarged thrice the size out of fear, before nodding quickly

"Can we go now?" I questioned as I glared at my father who was now smiling proudly. I'm literally about to cry.

Why couldn't Mike keep his retarded mouth shut?!

"Oh, right. I suppose. Have fun on your...outing..." I wanted to laugh at the fact that my dad still couldn't bring himself to say the word 'date', but most of all I just wanted to leave as soon as possible. I quickly grabbed my purse before saying goodbye and practically running out the door. Zayn hadn't said a word to me and I began wondering if my father had scarred the boy for life, but he did manage to open the passenger door for me, which I was entirely grateful for.

Once we were both in the car and far, far away from my house I decided to break the probably awkward ice by apologising. "I am so sorry about my dad. He's really protective and-" But I was cut off by his chuckling

"It's fine. He was just worried about his little girl." He answered smirking, and although I was extremely thankful that he wasn't scared out of his wits and too afraid to even look me in the eye in case my father would somehow find out, I rolled my eyes.

"So you weren't terrified of him?" I asked lifting an eyebrow, deciding to make the atmosphere playful.

"Nope" he answered nonchalantly as I scoffed. I may not be the voodoo mind readers, who knows what he's thinking. And I may not be like Sam Winchester but I know for a fact that he was scared out of his wits.

"Uh huh" I answered sarcastically smirking playfully the tiniest amount.

"Just do me a favour?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell your dad where I live...or my second name" he hesitated

I laughed "I would never" I promised, smiling at the fact that he's so intimidated but he's so cute to me too. I looked out the window to see an unfamiliar road before I realised her hadn't even told me where he was taking me "Hey, where are we going? You just told me to dress nice but for all I know we could be going to McDonalds..." I trailed off before he began laughing.

"Well for an average girl, I would be taking her to McDonalds, but for a beautiful one like yourself, I like to go a bit overboard" he simply answered as I blushed a deep red, and I'm just hoping he can't see me in the dark. I turned away from him and continued staring out the window, softly biting my lips.

This is so much better than my usual Friday night

When we finally arrived it felt as if I had been dreaming. Do you guys know that saying 'Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something'? Well I didn't even need to look for my prince charming. He's perfect. Ew I just called him my Prince Charming and now I want to cringe at my own thoughts.

It was a small Italian Pizza place with inside and outside seating areas. The inside was lit elegantly and the outside was beautiful with light snow covering the edges of the building. Each table outside was underneath a large umbrella to protect the people and food from the weather hazards. Everything and everyone here was so posh, even the waiters and waitresses who's uniforms look as if they cost the same amount of the furniture in my house.

Although Zayn had insisted we sat inside so I wouldn't catch a cold considering it was snowing and I hadn't brought a jacket with me, I begged to sit outside to I could take in everything that had been surrounding us. The waitress has come around handing us both menus which were so beautifully presented. The menu was a leather leaflet, with the name of the cafe in gold printing, she stood there patiently waiting for us to tell her our orders

"Any idea what you want to order?" He asked smiling at me as I bit my lip in confusion.

Everything here sounds so good.

"It was hard to choose what I wanted the first time I came here as well, in the end I ended up buying a plain cheese pizza because my sister got annoyed at how long I was taking"

My cheeks immediately reddened at the fact that I basically admitted I wanted to eat everything on the menu...out loud...to my date...who is incredibly hot.

"I said that out loud" I muttered in embarrassment as he chuckled at me. "I think I want the chicken parmesan"

"That's my favourite thing here" he smiled sincerely before looking up at the waitress "two chicken parmesans please" he said as we both handed her the menus.

Once the waitress had told us that it would take a few minutes and left, Zayn continued speaking "I think I like a girl who's not...typical. If I were to come with Donna Tobin she wouldn't dare eat in front of me. And if she did then it would be a salad" he said as I smiled to myself.

"I would never eat a salad" I admitted, laughing at myself.

"I also like the fact that you don't go to school dressing like there's going to be a surprised fashion show during maths class and you would be asked to be the main model" he added.

I snorted unattractively at the thought of being asked to be a model. More like a model student. "Models tend to be good looking" I shrugged as a played with my fingers.

"Oh and you're not" he remarked sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, looking into his light eyes.

"That your like...one of the prettiest girls in the school, saying that you're not pretty enough to be a model really is the perfect example of irony" he mimicked my shrug

"You think I'm one of the prettiest girls in the school?" I asked quietly fidgeting in my seat out of nervousness

"If not, then definitely the prettiest" he answered almost subconsciously

"It's sweet of you to say" I smiled, feeling my heartbeat increase again "but it really doesn't feel like it"

"Well considering you've got Jack Brewer completely wrapped around your finger I'd state otherwise"

"I'm just doing him a favour" was all I could utter.

The waitress had finally arrived with the food, which was perfect timing wise because I was starving. His food was devoured within seventeen minutes of getting the food and mine took twenty five. We were currently sitting down with empty plates laid in front of us, as the subject of the discussion had stirred back to my father.

"Yeah" I laughed pushing my fringe back the tiniest bit "I was fourteen when I discovered it"

"He's just looking out for you" he assured

"Yes, he looks out for me, by threatening my dates with his bread knife in hand" I groaned

"His favourite utensil really was the bread knife?" Zayn asked, lifting an eyebrow up in fear.

"Yeah, but don't be fooled, he can't even make toast without burning it" I smiled

"Yeah well neither can I" Zayn shrugged before checking his watch "we should get you home before your curfew"

I checked the time on my phone screen. "My curfew isn't until 11:00pm" I answered.

"I doubt your dad will like me if I get you home at 11:00pm" he muttered to himself

"Don't be crazy" I chuckled as his shoulders slumped in relief "he won't like you either way!" I exclaimed in laughter.

"Ha ha" Zayn added sarcastically "your jokes are so hilarious that I'm literally rolling of the floor laughing" he exclaimed monotonously

"I know right" I smiled before getting up and following him to the car which had been conveniently parked right outside of the building.

When the car had finally gone into drive and we were heading back, Zayn broke the comfortable silence.

"Kim can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" I hummed in response as I stared out the window trying to slow down the falling snowflakes telepathically with my mind.

"How many boyfriends have you had before?" He questioned bluntly as my eyes snapped to his face.

"Oh I-uh. Um-I've never... I've never had a boyfriend before" I confessed

"You kidding" he exhaled "that's crazy, you're gorgeous, and super smart, and nice. The perfect combination" he grinned as my hands shot up to touch my cheek, as if I could check whether they were red or not just by feeling the temperature.

"I'm nowhere near perfect" I blushed.

I might as well paint my face red after today

I need to get these cheeks checked out, there is no way somebody can blush as much as me, and consider it to be normal.

"Maybe your definition of perfect is different to mine"

"Maybe..."

When we had finally pulled up in front of my house, Zayn insisted on walking me to my front door. I said no just in case my dad saw him and decided to shoot him for being too close to me, but he smiled politely before refusing to care.

"I had fun today" I mumbled as I bit my lip the tiniest bit.

"Was it better than any other date you've gone on?" He smirked

"I'm gonna go with a yes, even though I've never been on one before" I replied grinning

"You've never gone on a date?" He asked, shocked

"I told you! I've never had a boyfriend" I replied

"Doesn't mean you've never gone on a date"

"Well in this case it does" I muttered slightly

"Kim?" He asked

"Hm?"

"I know this isn't traditional. Considering I shouldn't be asking you on the first date. But will you be my girlfriend?" He questioned, fidgeting slight out of nervousness.

People aren't automatically boyfriend and girlfriend after their first date?

You learn something new every day

Well what am I supposed to know, I'm an antisocial nerd

"I'd love to" I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: How To Be Popular

Kim:

Being back on Monday was awkward. Still, the after effects of the party and the news on Zayn and I dating, had people believing that I had finally became part of the popular crowd.

Every hallway I walked down, I was noticed. Some people thought it was strange that I even took the time to look at them and others acted like they'd known me my whole life.

I was never alone either; Grace, Jerry, Brett and of course Zayn saved me seats in classes we shared. Instead of my usual front row seat spot, I was in the centre with all the It-Girls and jocks. Which, definitely had it's advantages. People would smile at me, and offer me their seats, they would let me go in front of them in the line for the cafeteria and honestly it was crazy. I wasn't a celebrity visiting the school, I was only going out with the school's quarterback. Although this new effect I have on people, I like it. Maybe more than I should, but can you blame me?

We were currently heading towards history and Zayn had refused to leave my side, unless of course we didn't have the same class, which was extremely rare to say the least. When we did have classes together he would make sure that I sat next to him which was incredibly sweet and...what's the word...possessive.

When we didn't have classes together, he made sure that he found either Grace or Jerry to be with me which was nice in the broader terms but seriously it was frustrating that he was treating me like a toddler and not his girlfriend.

Before we could even see the history classroom, Zayn had stopped me in my tracks. "Wanna ditch first period?" He asked looking down at me

"Uh-um" I stuttered. I've never really missed class on purpose before. It usually had something to do with the fact that I'd need somebody to ditch with and until last year I was a loner. I was also afraid of the consequences, what would happen if I got caught and they called my parents? Mom would be so annoyed, Mike would just laugh in my face and Dad would probably shoot Zayn.

But first period was History, and it feels like that's the only subject I'd been doing since I met Jack. Speaking of Jack, did I really want to run into him after New Years? After how he's literally avoided every subject matter that had my name in it?

I mean, I don't even understand why. Why is he acting like I need to impress him? Like I need to run my choices in guys through him. It's not fair that he's ignoring me.

If he's going to avoid me, why can't I avoid him?

"You don't have-" Zayn began speaking when he realised that I had blanked out into contemplation mode.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him

"I don't want to force you into going-" he began again, trying to make me back out but my mind was pretty set.

"No!" I snapped "I mean-no, It's fine. I feel like all I'm doing is going to history class anyway" I amended

"Okay, well I was thinking heading to the park" he smiled

"Let's go"

Jack:

Being back on Monday was more than weird. People had been beginning to realise that Kim actually belonged in the popular crowd. The news of her dating Zayn Caslin had spread like wildfire.

"Yo Jack" Jerry asked jogging towards me from his last lesson "where were you this morning?"

"I ditched" I shrugged casually.

I woke up at the right time for school, earlier than needed actually. So I decided to go on Facebook. Whilst scrolling down my feed I saw something that said

Kim Crawford has changed status to in a relationship

I tried to convince myself that the feeling in my stomach was from too much alcohol from the night before, and decided to overlook any other reasons.

"Have you heard about Zayn and Kim?" He asked breathlessly as the final bell rang

"How could I not have?" I scoffed trying to make my facial features adjust to careless when really that was all I could think about. It took over every thought in my mind and I knew that even if I did go to class, it wasn't like I would pay attention, I would be too focused on Kim "everyone's talking about it"

"So you would know that they ditched together too" Jerry shrugged as if it were the most casual matter in the world.

News Flash; It wasn't.

"Really?" I asked in complete shock. Kim would never have ditched class with me, granted I never asked but that was only because I didn't want to make her uncomfortable because I know how goodie-two-shoes she is. Zayn must be pressuring her into skipping school. Unless...she offered? Did I seriously make it that bad between us that she would miss school in order to avoid me?

"Are you alright?" Jerry asked snapping me out of my thoughts, with concern laced in his voice

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questions attempting so act like it didn't affect me in anyway, but after he's told me it's probably the only thing that will stay in my mind

"Because...I though- I know you have feelings for her" he shrugged again, he said it as if everybody else knew and it was so obvious. But it was clear that I don't like Kim. Right?

That's ridiculous, I don't have feelings for Kim.

"Are you seriously talking about that kiss from weeks ago?" I rolled my eyes "I only kissed her because Donna was there"

"I'm not talking about the kiss" he said glaring at me. Jerry knew that the Donna thing was a complete cover up, and honestly I don't know why I even bothered to attempt to lie to him. He can see right through me. "I'm talking about the way you stormed out when she told you about the date at the New Years party"

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I watched you storm out, by the way. It's not cool leaving a girl alone when the New Years fireworks go off" he attacked as guilt overtook me. He's right. I probably should never had done that.

"I had to be home before midnight" I lied

"Don't convince yourself otherwise Brewer. I know how you feel about her" he said as I rolled my eyes. "Keep rolling your eyes. Maybe you could see into your head and check if you have a brain. I'm pretty see you don't"

I exhaled almost whining "I don't like her! And I have a brain!"

"I see why you would. She's pretty...you two are perfect together" he ignored my last remark completely. Scratch that, he ignored both remarks completely as he began to list reasons to why I would like Kim.

"Jerry-" I tried to interrupt.

"Why did you chose Kim for the plan?" He asked finally "why was it her. There are so many other girls who had the ability to anger Donna. Why her?"

"I don't kn-"

"You do know!" He said "say it" he grit his teeth in effort to get me to spill what I had been thinking.

"What am I supposed to say?!" I snapped finally "That I always found her interesting?! That there was something about her that made me want to get to know her?!" I asked now shouting

"Why did you continue to be nice to her? Why, when you knew she would've continued with the plan anyway?" He raised his tone to match mine and I was suddenly glad that nobody was around to hear exactly we were arguing over.

"I don't kn-"

"Why did you take her number when you knew you could've talked to her at school"

"In case of emergencies"

"Your brain doesn't think like that Brewer! You get the numbers of two different types of people. Your friends and people you find interesting. That doesn't include your little hook ups"

"Jerry you're coming up with stupid reasons"

"Then why did you refuse to give your number to Donna for the first three months that you knew her?"

"Because she's-"

"Because you couldn't trust her. And you knew, from the moment you met Kim that you liked her"

"Bulls-"

"You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"No!"

"Why did you kiss Kim?"

"Because Donna was there"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not!"

"Why did you kiss her?!" He screamed.

"Because I like her!" I shouted "because she's different. She doesn't care what people think. She doesn't live to impress anybody. She's smart, she's witty and she's perfect!"

I watched Jerry's facial features fall a little, soften even. "I thought it would take me an hour to get that out of you"

I grit my teeth a little "you're irritating as fuck"

"So now what are you going to do?"

"Huh?" I questioned

"You can't leave your girl" he said

"She's not my girl. She's Zayn's girl. Facebook made that official" I mumbled. Damn I wish that prick couldn't get under my skin as easily as he did.

Jerry smirked a little despite the atmosphere "stalking the girl's Facebook I see" for the dumbass in my group, he's extremely smart and it's annoying as hell.

I began rolling me eyes before I remembered what Jerry has said about seeing my brain, so I pursed my lips instead. "seriously? It was on my feed"

"Yeah, yeah. Now plan time. How are you going to get her?" Jerry asked, his eyes lighting up as he contemplated plans in his mind.

"I don't know!" I said "I literally figured out that I like her"

"Thanks to me"

"I'm not going to thank you" I deadpanned

"I wasn't expecting it. Oh and by the way, if it helps; me and Grace are rooting for you two"

I rolled my eyes "Of course you are"

Kim:

Zayn was sitting in the swing beside me, slowly pushing himself with his feet, as I was doing the same.

"Hey" he began as my mind processed that he was talking to me

"Hm?" I hummed in response almost absentmindedly as I tried to push Jack out of my mind. It was extremely hard to do.

"I think I should get to know my girlfriend better than I already do" he said finally. I blushed a little at the word girlfriend. I always did. I've never had a boyfriend before, and definitely not somebody as sweet as Zayn, he was protective and kind and he was perfect. But for some reasons I couldn't get Jack out of my mind.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my brain finally understood what he said.

Twenty minutes not being in school and my brain was already being retarded.

"Want to play 20 questions?" He suddenly asked, which took me by surprised

I shrugged "sure" because for the last few minutes we had been in a comfortable silence as my mind had the time to process my own thoughts about Jack and how I was, not only pissed that he left me on New Years, but hurt that he didn't even think about me. And if he did he was doing a good job in hiding it.

The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

"You go first" he began and instantly snapped me back into reality. And it seemed like that's all he's been doing for the past hour. Reminding me that he was my reality and that going back to being friends with Jack isn't as simple as I make it out to be.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked after I completely racked my brain for a question.

'See Katniss the way this whole friend things work is you have to to tell each other the deep stuff'

'The deep stuff?'

'Yeah'

'Uh oh like what?'

'Like um...what's your favourite colour?'

'Well now you've stepped over the line'

"Blue. But not just any blue" he began. I didn't realise there was a shade of blue called 'just any blue'. "Blue like the Tenerife sea"

Should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me. 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

"Did you just quote Ed Sheeran?" I asked in disbelief

"Maybe I did" he grinned cheekily "but I seriously do love that shade of blue"

"Who was your first kiss?" He asked smiling

"Hey!" I exclaimed softly "I asked you a completely innocent question"

"It is innocent! It's just not as innocent" he remarked smiling

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell him, it was just I was afraid of what he would think of me if he found out my first kiss was only a few months ago

"You don't have to tell-"

"Jack" I muttered, I was feeling my cheeks pool with red.

"You only had your first kiss recently?"

"You shouldn't be jealous" I exhaled

"I'm not" he sighed "it's just- Everyone thinks you guys go so well together, I think people prefer you two together than us two"

"Who cares about what people think?" I asked quietly "I don't"

"Which is why I like you but-"

"But nothing. I don't listen to people because I know, that their opinions don't matter. It's ours that do. I chose you"

He smiled at me "let's continue the game shall we?"

"Who was your most recent girlfriend?" I asked, surprising myself as well. I didn't think I wanted to know his history with girls, until it slipped out of my mouth.

"Heather Clark" he said

"Wait. Heather as in Donna's Heather?"

"Yeah" he smiled sheepishly

Jack:

"I don't want to go to science" I groaned childishly

Grace sighed in a motherly fashion "Kim's going to be there"

Jerry had filled her in on my little confession which I was against. She was the nosy, I-think-I-can-fix-relationships-despite-my-boyfriend-being-a-complete-fool type of people.

"Which is exactly why I don't want to go" I whined

"Come on"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Jack-"

"Grace-"

"I swear to god"

"I'm not listening"

"Jack Daniel Brewer"

"Your not my mom" I whined

"Jack, I swear I will call your mom"

"What would you say?" I scoffed "Hi Mrs Brewer, Jack refuses to talk to a girl" I mimicked her, a high pitched shrieking sound echoing around

"No" she replied smirking "Hi Mrs Brewer, Jack refuses to go to science." She gasped for effect "Which is the third time this week!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me" she smirked

"I hate you"

"Aww" she smiled patronisingly

I stuck my tongue out to her as I watched her and Jerry fist bump discretely. Well...not as discretely as they had thought it would be considering I saw it.

Whilst walking to class I saw Kim walking alone. I felt my fingers clench to my palm as I was reminded of her current boyfriend.

I snuck up on her a little, not planning what I was going to say to her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I blurted. Great. Now I sound jealous and nosy.

"He went to class" she stated quietly

"I heard you ditched first period" I said

"I heard you ditched too"

"What's going on? Why can't we talk normally?" I asked

"Well...considering you completely ditched me on New Years, and then haven't spoke to me since. I think I have an idea why" she walked ahead in front of me, trying to avoid me as I guiltily took note of what she said.

She wasn't wrong

"I'm sorry, I don't- I don't know what go over me" I sighed

"Jack I think-I think we should stop talking to each other for a while"

"What?" I asked. I didn't hurt her feelings that much did I? "I'm sorry Kim" I pleaded

"It-it's not that" she exhaled "Zayn's convinced that people believe you and I belong together, not me and him"

"So he told you to stay away from me" I finished for her

"No. That's my decision"

"Kim, I know what I did to you the other day wasn't nice. It was terrible actually. But I still want our friendship to last. Remember what you said to me the first day we spoke? I'm good company and potentially a good friend"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before attempting to respond before I cut her off.

"You saw that in me, when you only knew me for a day. Before that I was a complete dickhead to you. You saw that in me from one conversation. What changed?"

"Jack-"

"I know I was a complete dickhead to you on New Years. But I was je-" I took a moment before sighing. "I was wrong"

"But what you did was-"

"What I did was wrong on so many different levels, but if I could take it back. I would. I know you were worried and thought that after I finally took down Donna I would stop caring about you. But don't you think I was worried? What happens when you make it in the popular crowd? Will you forget me?"

She took a deep breath before settling to a soft smile "I could never forget you" she chuckled wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm overreacting. Zayn should know nothing will go on between us"

I was a tiny bit shocked that she forgave me so quickly but I wrapped my arms around her thin waste anyway.

I gulped "yeah...nothing going on between us"

Again, when she pulled away I found myself missing her warmth, but I had to ignore it. I'm treading on thin ice, I don't want to jump too hard.

"Let's go to Science?" she asked

"Do we have to?" I groaned

"I'll sit next to you" she offered

"But Zayn's in this class"

"He'll have to trust me then"

The class was actually enjoyable for the first time in a billion years. I didn't pay attention, but it's not like I would've either way. I like sitting next to Kim.

It wasn't awkward anymore. It was...it felt good to be around her. We were passing notes all through the lesson and her laugh was music to my ears. As cheesy as it sounds.

It was good knowing I was the centre of her attention for once. Not Zayn.

"Okay class project time. And no you will not be working with those beside you" the teacher screeched. I sighed in disappointment.

Can't she be one of those teachers?

"I will pair you myself" she said in her annoying, yet strangely similar to Professor McGonagall's voice.

Don't ever tell Kim that I've read the Harry Potters.

Scratch that, don't ever tell Kim that I understand all the references that I'm 'oblivious' to.

"Partners are: Olivia and Leo, Blake and Brett, Grace and Hannah, Madison and Laura, Heather and Zayn, Aiden and Kim an finally Jack and Donna"

Yeah I know what you're thinking:

We have a really small cla-Wait what?!

Jack and who?!

"Jack and who?!" I questioned -Out loud this time

"Jack and Donna"

"No!" Donna and I yelled at the same time. Wow, something we agree on. Has someone nuked America yet?

"I'm sorry but my mind is made up"

"Can't we swap?" I begged

"Fine" she exhaled "but just because I'm feeling lenient today"

"Thank the Lord" Donna muttered

"Anybody else willing to swap

partners?" The teacher asked the class. I prayed that someone would speak up.

"We'll do it" I would recognise that voice anywhere, and right now she was my hero.

"That settles it Donna and Kim, and Jack and Aiden" she declared

"No!" All four of us now screamed.

This teacher will be the death of me.

I couldn't be paired with Aiden without feeling the need to punch that jerk every time I saw him. Aiden -Being Aiden- probably was too scared to meet up with me to discuss a project every now and then. So that explains why the two of us yelled 'no'.

Kim and Donna...well their screams speaks for itself doesn't it?

"Jesus Christ what now children?" She asked

"We can't be partners" we all said in sync. We need to stop that.

"Fine! Kim and Jack. Aiden and Donna. But one more disagreement and I'm failing you all, project or not" she said before taking a seat.


	13. Chapter 13: How To Be Popular

Kim:

"I wish we could be partners" Zayn said as he held my hand, walking me down the hall

"I know" I sighed. I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I seriously am glad we're not partners. I mean... I barely spend any time with anybody else except him. I'm seriously missing talking to Grace and Jerry and as much as I hate to admit it, Jack too.

"How comes you wanted to be Jack' partner?" He asked tentatively

"He-he's my friend. I can't let my friend be partners with his ex who cheated on him" I admitted

"Well, if they spend time together, maybe they would sort things out between each other" he offered

Of course he'd say that. He knows nothing about the plan, or why I'm friends with Jack at all.

I scoffed "I doubt that"

"Want me to walk you home?" He smiled sweetly at me

"Um" I hesitated "Jack-he's walking me home to work on the project"

"Oh, okay- I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked

I smiled back at him "I'll text you"

"Y-yeah"

I turned around, heading towards the parking lot to where I promised to meet Jack. I don't know why he called me to the parking lot considering I walk to school everyday -living 5 minutes away.

"You're here" he smirked leaning against a car "I thought you tried to ditch me"

I laughed "it wouldn't be the first time I've failed"

"Ha-ha hilarious. Get in" he sarcastically answered

"Who's car is this?" I questioned inspecting it

"I got it for an early birthday present" he smirked

"Crap birthday!" I exclaimed

"What?"

"Grace said he birthday is in 2 months...in November" I exclaimed

"Relax, her birthdays in June" he chuckled

"But-"

"She lied" he rolled his eyes playfully "You're gullible Apricot"

"Am not" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Now get in" he said. I did as I was told, getting in the passenger seat as he took place in the drivers spot. He started the car and began driving.

Now let me tell you one thing:

"SLOW DOWN YOU'LL KILL ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

He's going to kill me.

He laughed hysterically as I clung to my seatbelt for dear life. I looked out the window, trying to calm my breathing and heart rate. If my heart beats any faster it will pound out of my chest. I watched as he drove past my house.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, now hyperventilating

"What?" He asked smugly

"You passed my house!" I yelled

"Yeah. Right. About that. Change of plans, we're going to mine" he smirked before turning to face me.

"THE ROAD JACK. EYES ON THE ROAD!" I screamed

"Oh. Right" he hesitated "relax" now he's smirking?! "I won't kill you"

"I don't believe you!" I closed my eyes and felt my nails dig into my palms...through the seatbelt.

"We're here!" He exclaimed

"Thank The Lord" I exhaled audibly before fumbling with my seatbelt and stumbling out of the car. He chuckled loudly before getting out the car and locking it with the keys.

"I hate you" I mumbled

He grabbed my wrist softly and dragged me towards the door, still being smug about the car ride. He knocked on it, letting go of my wrist I'll add, and waited for someone to open. The first person to open, and greet us at the door was Poppy who's smile faltered when she glanced at my face.

"Why does the girl look terrified?!" She asked pointedly at Jack "did you drive her here?"

"No" Jack said at the same time I exclaimed a "Yes!"

"What's going on here?" I heard Mrs Brewer say before she appeared in front with a little boy -maybe 7- next to her. The boy looked exactly like Jack, maybe the tiniest bit cuter, with a little dimple on his right cheek.

"Jack drove Kim home" Poppy explained

"Tell me you did not petrify the girl!" Mrs Brewer exclaimed

I nodded my head vigorously as Jack shook his.

Polar opposites I tell you.

Jack's mom and sister turned to leave, but his little brother stayed.

"Yo man" The 7 year old began "I get it. She's hot. But you do not impress the ladies with your driving skills" he smirked.

Definitely Jack' brother.

I kneeled down beside him, amused. "Right!" I exclaimed laughing "he won't ever understand. Do you have any tips for him?"

"Yes" he smirked

"Oh?" Jack asked kneeling beside me "what is that Logan?"

"Easy! Have a dimple!" He smiled happily. "The ladies can't resist"

I got up from my crouching position as did Brewer, as I turned to face him. He gave me a pointed look as of asking what I was looking at him for. "He's not wrong"

"Yes he is" he chuckled heading upstairs, me being right behind him.

"Girls love dimples"

"Girls also love me"

"You wish"

"I don't need to. It's already true" I said as I sat on his bed bringing out my backpack

"Whatever. We need to start. You know, it being 40% of our grade an all" I said as he rolled his eyes. He took a seat beside me and pushed my bag to the foot of the bed

"Your such a nerd" he teased

"I remember a certain Poppy Brewer telling me about a certain Jack Brewer being a nerd" I smugly remembered

"Geek. She called me a geek" he rolled his eyes

I held my hands up in defence "I'm sorry I didn't get your social status right. Don't kill me"

Before I knew it I felt my head hit the pillow on his bed and suddenly Jack was on top of me, both his hands either side of my head and his knee between my legs propping himself up. His face was inches away from mine as he stared into my eyes.

I knew I probably should've stopped this considering I had a boyfriend, but when I tried to speak my voice got weak and no sound came out. My voice was failing me again, and with the amount of opening and closing my mouth was doing I probably was looking like a fish out of water.

At least they have a reason to look disabled

He face was now a literal inch above mine as he whispered something in my ear. Due to the shock, it took me a while to process it, but when my delayed mind did I blushed a bright red. "I wouldn't kill you and deprive the world of the beauty that you are"

"Hey guys I have gummy bears!" I heard Logan said as the bedroom door swung open "MOM, POPPY JACK HAS A RANDOM GIRL IN HIS ROOM AND THEIR ACTIVITIES DON'T LOOK PG"

Jack sprung off my as I felt a deep blush creep up my throat.

Wait

"Random girl?" I exclaimed lifting an eyebrow

"Twins remember"

"Right"

I sat there awkwardly as Jack scratched the back of his neck, probably thinking of ways to change the subject. "Study time?"

"Study time" I agreed

"So..." He began

"Which hormone is responsible for the development of male secondary sexual characteristics?" I questioned aloud.

Great, the one time things get awkward between us...we learn about reproduction

"I have no idea"

"Of course you wouldn't" I rolled my eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked offended

"It means we grabbed the wrong textbook. We're have chemistry not biology"

"Oh. What are we going to do then?" He asked

"We have to go to school tomorrow and grab the right book" I sighed awkwardly

"So..."

"I have time to kill..."

"Want to watch a mov-"

"Jack, Kim come down for dinner!" I heard Mrs Brewer scream from downstairs.

"Come on" Jack said as he got off the bed and went downstairs, expecting me to follow behind him. I did.

When we got downstairs I realised how big Jack' family really was. His dad, who was sitting at the head of the table, was reading a newspaper waiting for the food to arrive. On the floor beside him were the two twins Logan and... I don't know the other one. Poppy was on her phone, huddled up on the sofa next to the most adorable human I've ever laid eyes on. I'm guessing its Jack' little sister.

Is there like a hot gene running through their family?

Why doesn't it run through mine?!

"I didn't know I was staying for dinner" I smiled nervously at Mrs Brewer

"Well you have to! I made macaroni, everyone loves it" she smiled sweetly

"I'd love to" I answered gratefully

"Good. I wasn't going to let you leave either way. Dinner time! Sit around the table!" She yelled to the rest of the family.

Jack dragged me to a seat beside his, which was also next to Poppy. In front sat Logan and...the other one. Mr and Mrs Brewer sat on either ends of the table and the little girl was still asleep.

"Who's this?" One of the twins-I'm guessing the one I don't know the name of- said pointing towards me

"Ryder. This is Jack' friend. Kim" Poppy introduced

"Why were you in a not so PG position with my brother" he blurted as my ears turned pink

"Shut it squirt" Jack attacked

"I'd actually like to know" Poppy smirked

"Go back to London" Jack muttered into his food

"Nah, I'm here to embarrass you for a while little bro" she smiled

"The poor girl is turning red" Mrs Brewer noticed as I probably went darker "Poppy do me a favour and wake Eliza"

"Okay" Poppy got up and turned towards the sleepy princess. She shook her slowly as the little girl whined

"We have a guest over" Poppy whispered not so discreetly

The little girl looked up sleepily "who is it?"

"It's Jack' girlfriend" she whispered as I blushed deeper.

This is more awkward considering I now have a boyfriend

"She's not my girlfriend" Jack protested "she has a boyfriend"

"Oh Kim honey I never knew" Mrs Brewer exclaimed

"Of course you wouldn't. You live to embarrass me" Jack mumbled

"I want to meet Jack' girlfriend!" Eliza squeaked whilst getting up and running towards me.

"Hello! I'm Eliza!" She smiled widely at me. I took in the four year old's facial features. She has the cutest green eyes that stood out in comparison to her pale face. She was wearing a Mickey Mouse T-shirt with a pink tutu. Her long curly blonde hair reached her waist her little fingers landed on my knee

"I'm Kim" I smiled.

"That's a pretty name! My favourite princess is called Belle. But she's from Beauty and the Beast" she pouted adorably.

"Your my favourite princess" I whispered to her

"I like you! You should come more often so we can watch barbie together"

"I like Barbie. But I think I like Disney princesses more" I grinned

"Me too!" She yelled

I love her

"Eliza, what did we say about your food?" Mr Brewer asked from the table

"I'm not allowed to talk while I eat" she repeated proudly

"Thanks dad" Jack said from beside me

"Peter! Leave the little girl alone" Mrs Brewer scolded

"Why isn't she allowed to talk?" I whispered to Jack

"Coz she's a chatterbox who doesn't shut up" he rolled his eyes chuckling

"So Kim, tell me about your boyfriend" Mrs Brewer said to me

"I-I um-" I stuttered.

Awkward.

"Yeah. What makes him so amazing you picked him over my brother?" Poppy asked from her seat as I blushed a deep, deep shade of red

"Um-I-" I stuttered not knowing what to say

"We're going upstairs!" Jack announced quickly, grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

"Don't be a prick wrap your d-" Logan or Ryder yelled behind us

"Ryder!" Mrs Brewer scolded.

Is it possible to resemble a tomato...cause I think that's what I'm doing right now.

When we finally got to his bedroom, he sat at the foot of his bed and sighed. "Sorry about my family they're-my family" he exhaled

I gave him a sarcastic smile "you haven't met my brother yet. Though my sister's pretty cool"

"I'd take annoying brother over annoying little twin brothers, annoying baby sister, annoying older sister and nosy mom" he smiled, lightening the mood

"My brother is the equivalent of your entire family" I chuckled, rolling my eyes

"I doubt that" he scoffed

"Why?" I asked

I watched him stand up as he looked down at me "Because he's related to you" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. It's the second time today anything intimate has happened between us.

"A-and w-what does that mean?" I stuttered, swallowing the lump in my throat

"It means he can't be anything less than perfect" he said, sending a sweet smile towards me. Occasionally glancing to my lips.

He can't kiss me.

"I-I" I hesitated "I'm not perfect"

"Right. Nobody's perfect" he continued to whisper in my ear, goosebumps being sent all around my body "and you're not a nobody"

Because I don't think I'll have the power to stop him if he did

"I-I'm not a somebody" I mumbled not daring to break eye contact, almost mesmerised by the depth in his eyes

"You are to me"

"Jack-" and without a second of hesitation, if felt a soft pair of lips fall on mine. Kissing me, but I could barely feel the friction.

It took all of my strength to push away from him, I placed my hands on his chest and pulled myself back, stumbling against the bedpost.

"Y-you can't kiss me!" I stuttered

"Kim, I haven't been honest with myself late-"

I don't think I was listening to him, talking more to myself "you can't kiss me before he has"

"I think I lik- Zayn hasn't kissed you?" He asked, shocked

"No"

"That's ridiculous-"

"What? It's strange he didn't kiss me on the first day of knowing me?" I attacked, both venom and sarcasm dripping from my tone of voice

"You know that's not what I meant"

"I-I have to g-go" I muttered before grabbing my backpack and pushing my way past him. I running down the stairs was a blur for me, I heard various voices calling my back but I couldn't process anything. I had one thing racing around my mind.

He kissed me.


	14. Chapter 14: How To Be Popular

Kim

I didn't pay attention to the fact that I had to walk from Jack's house to mine. And I didn't pay attention to the darkness that was now surrounding me. I could only pay attention to my heart, and how it was pattering in my chest like a machine gun.

The disappointment and...irritation hasn't subsided yet. One question echoed in my mind, causing me to go crazy with wonder.

Why did he kiss me?

I barely paid any attention to the January fog, surrounding the cool air. I didn't pay attention to the fact that I wasn't wearing anything warm. Or the fact that it mysteriously started raining. It was a miracle that my subconscious mind could locate my home without taking me around the entire block first.

I didn't bother searching for my key, as I slammed my fist on the door repeatedly. I heard the bang echo but nobody opened the door. I continued knocking, in hopes that somebody would have the decency to let me in.

"Jesus Christ Kim why are you bre-what's wrong honey?" My mother, being her bipolar self, went from scolding me to empathising with me. "Your soaked. Wasn't Jack supposed to drop you home?"

I couldn't trust my voice to support me at the moment, afraid of what I would say. I blinked away any...tears, possibly forming before ignoring her completely and running up to my room.

I felt terrible. My mom had always been there for me. And that was what she was trying to do right now...but look at me. I'm a mess.

I ran to my room, slamming the door shut behind me, and not a moment after I flung my backpack to somewhere in the room I crashed onto my bed, I didn't care about the fact that I was soaked, lying down on it anyway. Looking up at the ceiling.

_Before I knew it I felt my head hit the pillow on his bed and suddenly Jack was on top of me, both his hands either side of my head and his knee between my legs propping himself up. His face was inches away from mine as he stared into my eyes. _

_I knew I probably should've stopped this considering I had a boyfriend, but when I tried to speak my voice got weak and no sound came out. My voice was failing me again, and with the amount of opening and closing my mouth was doing I probably was looking like a fish out of water. _

_At least they have a reason to look disabled _

_His face was now a literal inch above mine as he whispered something in my ear. Due to the shock, it took me a while to process it, but when my delayed mind did I blushed a bright red. "I wouldn't kill you and deprive the world of the beauty that you are"_

I shot up, from the bed, shaking my head slightly at the memory. I can't even lie down on my own bed without remembering what happened.

Why-why would Jack like me?

I'm the nerd, I always have been to him. I mean, the first week he knew me he called my by the name of several fruits.

Why would he kiss me when he knew I had a boyfriend? When he knew-he knew I had a crush on Zayn for a while.

Why didn't he see that I was head over heels for another guy...my boyfriend.

I don't want to seem ungrateful. I mean, any other girl would kill to be as close to Jack as I am. But he deserves so much better than me.

He doesn't deserve a friend like me.

I think I was too zoned out, or too deep in my thoughts to hear the knock on my bedroom door, but before I knew it, it swung open revealing my mom standing against the doorframe.

"Hi honey" she smiled kindly.

"Hi mom" I don't think I even attempted to hide my dejection.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, walking to the bed and sitting at the foot of it.

"Not really" I mumbled, with that she leaned closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I adjusted so my head was on her lap.

"I feel like a mega-slut" I whined pathetically

"You're not a mega-slut! You are the most amazing daughter anybody could ask for. Now tell me what's got you feeling so down" she demanded, stroking my hair softly

"Well, Zayn has been with me all the time. And, as much as I love it-" I said pausing for a moment to sigh.

My mom took it as an invitation to interject because she finished my sentence on my behalf "you're missing your friends"

I smiled softly at the fact that my mom knew me so well "exactly" I agreed "so today in science I was paired with Jack on the project. And we were supposed to come here to work on it but he took me to his"

She sighed, worriedly "please tell me nothing happened and that someone was at home"

"No-I mean. Mom of course there was. We jus went upstairs after I met his entire family. And I can't remember why but I laid down on his bed and the next thing I knew was that he was hovering above me" I confessed

"I don't like where this is going" my mom chuckled nervously

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed lightly "his mom called us downstairs for dinner and his family began interrogating me about Zayn. It was weird. He got embarrassed so he took me upstairs. And bam! He kissed me out of the blue"

My mum continued stroking my hair as she thought for a moment "does he like you?"

I exhaled deeply "I think so" I muttered in confession "But the thing is. I don't want him to like me. He could have any girl in the school yet he picks me"

"Because you're a wonderful person honey"

"I never thought I was. You know how he kissed me the first time I met him?"

She nodded her head in agreement, as if telling me she knew what I was talking about "it was because his ex-girlfriend was there. He was making her jealous"

"I don't know what to say" my mom sighed

"Neither do I"

"Give him space" she finally addressed after a moments silence "maybe that's what he needs at the moment. Time to think things through."

If I give Jack time to think things through, he'll realise that liking me was a big mistake and that he was delirious when he kissed me...both times.

If I gives Jack space he'll be able to think things through. He'll know that he can have any other girl

If I give Jack space he'll realise that the plan was stupid and so was his idea of revenge.

If I gives Jack space then I'll lose a friend.

But it's what I have to do.

We need a break.


	15. Chapter 15: How To Be Popular

Kim:

I woke up the next day with a massive headache, it felt as if my brain would explode and that was just taking it lightly.

I attempted to get up, but when I did my head fell back down, it felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

Last night I could barely sleep, I was up until 12:00am trying to figure out how I would go to school today. Whether I should tell Zayn or not. Whether I should ditch Zayn for Grace today. I wasn't sure about anything. Actually that's a lie, I was sure about one thing.

I'm avoiding Jack.

After I had stopped wondering so much, and just...attempted to fall asleep I realised that I couldn't. The entire night I tossed and turned but sleep didn't come to me.

I tried so many different methods to fall asleep, I even went downstairs and drank warm milk. -Which in hindsight wasn't the smartest idea...milk is disgusting.

Around 3:00am when I figured out that sleep will not come to me any time soon, I switched the light on and began reading my new book series, The Selection. Well they weren't really new considering I had already read them. But they were pretty.

When I had finally felt sleepy, it was around 5:00am, I can't remember exactly what happened but I do somewhat remember hearing my book fall to the floor and my head hit the pillow.

I didn't even turn the light off

I rolled around bed in hopes of unwrapping the blanket from my body without using my arms.

I'm so lazy

But I basically just fell on the ground, after I realised that I was at the edge of the bed. I fell onto my arm...which is now probably bruised

Let this be a lesson to you kids. Laziness brings you pain. Just kidding. Being lazy is awesome.

After showering and brushing my teeth, I decided to go for a casual look, basically back to my hobo-chic thing. Settling for a pair of black skinny jeans that Grace had forced me to buy and a loose T-shirt that said 'Erudite Nerd'.

I hadn't bothered to grab any breakfast, or even face any family member as I grabbed my bag from the peg and jogged out the house.

"Are you sure you're fine? You look a little ill" Zayn asked for the fifth time today, placing his hand over my forehead "your burning up"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed. That's all" I said trying to seem fine. In actuality I really wasn't.

All day I did my best to do all I could to avoid Jack. It didn't help that all Jack was doing was looking for me. All I wanted to do was give him a chance to talk. To explain why he did what he did. But I needed to give him space. If he were to think through exactly all his decisions regarding me. It needed to be him. He needed to think it through without having my nerdy self distract him.

I know this is the most stupidest thing I could do. I can practically hear the 200 tiny people screaming at me, calling me an idiot.

I know I am one. But I can't do this to him. I have to give him a chance to figure things out for himself.

"Overwhelmed. Overwhelmed about what?" Zayn asked skeptically.

"Um-" I hesitated. Crap. I'm not thinking today. "You know what? I actually think I'm delirious. Can you take me to the nurses office?" I pleaded.

Maybe if I lay down I'll feel more peaceful

"Yeah-of course" he said, grabbing my hand an leading me towards the nurses office.

We entered the office to see syringes and cotton wool scattered around the large room. Most laying messily on the bed.

"Nurse Dolor?" Zayn asked tentatively

The young nurse turned around to see us and smiled "Hello Zayn, Kim. Sorry about the mess, vaccinations were given to the 9th graders. What's wrong?"

Nurse Dolor was an all around nice woman, around the age of 22. She was sweet with a Spanish heritage, despite being born and raised in England. It was really cool that she was a Spanish woman, with an English accent, who lived in America.

Despite her completely sweet exterior...and interior, her name didn't match her personality. At all. If you translated the word 'Dolor' from Spanish to English, it would translate to 'Pain'. Which was irony at its finest.

"It's Kim. She's boiling up, and she refuses to acknowledge it" Zayn spoke for me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Okay Kim. I'm going to take your temperature. Just sit down and relax" she smiled as I did so.

She placed something in my ear, and it took all my willpower not to start laughing hysterically. I do this all the time at the doctors. I'm extremely ticklish, so much so that people get irritated. But I can't help it. It's my body's self-defence mechanism.

"Oh my" she muttered like an old woman

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked...more worried than me.

Aw that's sweet

"She's up to thirty-nine degrees...celcius" she clarified

"Is that high?" He asked

Don't you do science boy? Thirty-seven is the average

"Of course it is. Now tell me honey, have you been in the rain. I know it's still cold considering its January so anything could've caused this cold"

Yesterday. I was walking in the rain, without any warmth. All alone. From Jack' house to mine.

Of course I'd catch a cold

I blamed the headache this morning on the lack of sleep, but obviously that wasn't the only reason.

The lack of sleep must've added to the illness.

"Well, it was raining yesterday, and I went out for fresh air without wearing a coat or anything" I mumbled

"How much sleep did you get last night?" she asked me

"About two hours" I answered pathetically

"Was it due to the illness?" She asked sympathetically

Of course not. I didn't even know I was ill until thirty seconds ago

"I was up reading" I answered semi-truthfully

Zayn groaned "Kim! Are you crazy?! Look how ill you are. Promise you won't do that again!" He demanded out of concern.

I have a cold. Not a tumour.

"Okay I promise" I agreed anyway.

"Are your parents home Kim?" Nurse Dolor smiled sweetly

"I doubt it. I think they're both at work today" I informed her

"Okay sweetheart. And Zayn, you should probably go to lessons the bell had gone a few minutes ago. You can grab a note from my desk to excuse your timing" she mumbled to him, rustling through her cupboards in search of something

"But Kim?" He asked

"She'll be fine. I'm going to feed her some antibiotics and allow her to sleep for a while. You can come see her at lunch"

"Okay" he said before kissing my forehead and heading out.

"Take these" she said handing me a glass of water and two antibiotics. I have no idea what they were but if the nurse was providing them they should be fine...right?

It's not like she'd give me illegal drugs to take.

"Can't I just go home and try and sleep it off?" I asked the nurse

"Usually sweetheart I would allow it, but none of your parents are here to collect you and you would be home alone. You could faint on the road and nobody would know it's you" she explained

I exhaled "I guess your right"

"Okay sweetheart, now just lie down and try to sleep for as long as you can. You need to recharge as much as you can" she suggested

Due to my lack of sleep last night, that wasn't hard to do.

"Oh good your awake" Nurse Dolor said as she saw my eyes flutter to an open "perfect timing as well. There's someone who brought you lunch. Would you like to see them?"

It's probably Zayn, knowing how much he was worrying throat was scratchy. So I had to say it again "sure"

But it wasn't Zayn who walked in, I knew that because the first thing I saw was long brunette hair."Grace" I smiled "Hey Kim, how are you lunch" she said

"I'm alright. How did you-"

"Zayn told me" she answered before I even finished. It didn't seem like she was telling the full truth but I didn't press the matter "feels like I haven't spoke to you in forever"

"I know! Okay tell me what's been going on in the past few weeks" I smiled sitting up. I craved gossip at the moment

"Oh yeah! Donna Black tried flirting with Jerry!" She squealed in anger

I choked on my own spit "what?!"

Is she out of her mind?!

"She's freaking crazy!" I screamed

"I know right!" She agreed "I mean. Sure, I don't go around announcing that he's my boyfriend but...it's like. It's not hard to tell!"

I ran my hand through my long hair "do you think-" I began before getting interrupted

What could possibly be more important than my question?

"That she was doing it to make Jack jealous and get his attention?" She raised an eyebrow whilst talking

Damn she's good.

"Right" I agreed

"Probably. But she seriously needs to lay off of Jerry, or I'm going rip those cheap extensions off her petty skull, wrapping them around her neck and hang her with them" she cackled quietly cracking her knuckles

"Graphic" I muttered before smiling at her "God I've missed these"

"Looks like you need to start spending more time with me. Look at that outfit" she wrinkled her nose before laughing

"I wanted the hobo-chic look Jack keeps talking about" I smiled

"Holy crap! What the hell happened between you and Jack?" She asked jabbing my sides

"You heard?" I groaned

"It's all around the school" she smiled sympathetically

"How much do you know...?" I asked cautiously

"The kiss. The fact that you ran out, and that you've been avoiding him all day. Oh and apparently your faking your illness just to get away from him" she said quietly

"Where did they hear all that?!" I asked

"Jack was telling Jerry this morning. And I think it was Aiden who overheard"

"That son of a bi-"

"Is it true?" She asked almost regretfully

"Not all of it. I mean he kissed me yeah, and yeah I ran out but-I mean. I didn't pretend to be ill to avoid him" I answered

"But are you avoiding him?" She asked chewing on her fingernail

I took a deep breath "yeah"

"You realise what this means right?"

"That people in our school don't really possess their own lives? Yeah I've noticed" I rolled my eyes

"That's not all" she began "Kim, the entire school knows"

"Shit" I mumbled

"That means-"

"Zayn knows"

"Or he'll find out very soon"

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and I instantly knew who it was "Zayn I can explain"

"Think again apricot" I heard a low voice and although I still couldn't see the facial features

I knew exactly who it was

"Jack" I mumbled

"I should go. Jerry's probably looking for me" Grace mumbled awkwardly before grabbing her bag and exiting, not before she waved and blew a kiss at me.

Leave my in my time of need why don't you?

He sat on the seat beside the bed and I tensed.

He can't be near me. He needs space.

But the selfish part of me wants to admit that I've been as desperate to see him as he has to see me.

"Hi" I almost whispered

"Hi" he replied, at the same volume as me.

An awkward silence fell upon us as I played with my thumbs. I looked at my hands and saw how pale they were.

They weren't like that a few minutes ago.

I took a deep breath, initiating the first move, because clearly he wasn't going to do it. "Everybody knows huh?"

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have told Jerry, but I tell him everything. I didn't even know Aiden was there and it all just got out of control"

Although I wanted to interrupt him so bad I let him talk. Maybe he needs to get this off his chest.

"I was so stupid to say it out loud, but he's Jerry you know? He knows everything about me. I know Zayn probably wants to kill me...or at least punch me. I'll let him I swear. I won't hit him back" he answered almost innocent and childlike.

Maybe I should intercept here "Jack" I sighed

"It was stupid of me to kiss you. How could I believe I could kiss you and you won't get upset. How can I believe that after I kissed you, all you would do is forget about Zayn and have your mind on me 24/7" he rambled

But that's exactly what's been happening

"I'm such an idiot. I never wanted you to be angry with me. I wanted to be friends, I was selfish for wanting more" he continued

"Jack"

"No Kim. Listen to me. I'm sorry. I don't deserve for your forgiveness but I know I'll go crazy without it. What am I doing? Holy shit I'm literally emotionally blackmailing you. The fuck is wrong with me. Okay Kim. I want you to forgive but I don't deserve it. Please think about it. Even if you need time" he finally shut up so I could talk.

"I forgive you"

He exhaled, as if he was holding a breath he didn't know he was holding.

At lease that's what every fanfiction says

"But we can never go back to the way it was before" he completed, as if he was speaking for me.

"Why can't we?" I asked pathetically "That's what I miss most"


	16. Chapter 16: How To Be Popular

Kim:

"So we finally make up and you force me to clean your attic?" Jack asked incredulously as I fumbled with the keys struggling to open the door.

Damn these lock changes.

"One, it's not my attic it's my basement" I listed as Jack rolled his eyes.

"That makes it so much better" He spoke the language of his species. You know; sarcasm.

"And two, nobody said I'm a good friend" I continued, ignoring him completely.

"Hmm" he thought sarcastically "I wonder why"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit smartass" I replied

"Coming from the queen of sarcasm herself" he scoffed audibly

I gasped, attempting to seem offended "am not!"

He chuckled, shaking his head at me before pushing the door open effortlessly

"Show off" I muttered before walking in

He laughed, following me "so what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" He asked seemingly bored

"Helping me clean the basement" I answered in a 'isn't-it-completely-obvious' tone

"No shit Sherlock. I mean, what's so messy about it that it needs two people to clean?" He questioned

"We are a family of hoarders" I laughed as I flung the basement door open, coughing instantly due to the dust.

"Why are you dying?" Jack asked speeding up his pace to be near me

"It's so dusty" I groaned

"I'm spending a day going through a dusty basement. Fun" he drawled

"Shut up" I laughed

"What happened to the brother?" He asked searching around the grungy basement.

I rolled my eyes "I'm guessing by 'the brother' you meant Mike"

He looked at me smugly "right, that one"

"He refuses to help. Plus it's bad for his asthma anyway" I answered

"The parents?"

"You realise you can refer to my family as 'your parents' and 'your brother' instead of saying 'the' in front of everything" I asked patronisingly

"Now where's the fun in that?" He answered, clearly amused.

"Shut up and help me"

"Why are we doing this anyway"

"Because mom figured out it can come in handy for a spare room" I explained, though it wasn't in much detail. He gestured for me to continue, and even though I rolled my eyes, I did as told "Mom, Dad and Mike have plans for the room"

"You don't?" He asked going through the boxes slowly

"Not really. My rooms massive. Mom wants a sewing slash yoga room. Dad wants his sanctuary, I don't even know what that consists of. And Mike wants his quote-on-quote 'man cave'," I explained

"So how do they decide who gets the room?" He asked a hint of amusement glinting in his eyes

"Moms gonna win. Everyone's scared of her" I laughed

"Well done. You just defined every mom in the world" he answered sarcastically

"Are we going to sort out these stupid boxes or not?" I groaned lightly

"Fine. Why do you have so many boxes anyway?" He asked

"Your in an interrogative mood aren't you?" I questioned oh-so-politely. "Because my mom is a sucker for sentimental value. But now that she's got a new plan in her mind, these sentiments can fall off the face of the earth for all she cares"

"Then great! We'll just stuff it all in a bin bag and call it a day" Jack suggested as if it was the smartest thing on earth

"Uh no. My brother will want to keep his old video game control crap. He's working on the world record for most controllers owned. Dad wants to keep all his baseball hats because...well there's no reason behind it but if that's what he wants, then we shall deliver. Mom wants to keep her old dresses, praying that one day I will agree to wear them. Never going to happen. And I would like to keep my school projects and teddy bears" I explained

"Don't you have labelled boxes?" He asked looking around

"Well considering I'm the clean freak of the household, only mine are labelled boxes" I said "which is why we're doing mine last"

"So who's are we starting with?" He questioned

"Moms dresses"

We ripped open every single box in sight, tipping it all upside down, emptying out anything else we saw in sight.

On the ground, there lay at least 200 dresses

"How are you even related to your mum?" Jack asked completely baffled

"Don't ask me" I defended "she was captain of her cheerleading squad and went to prom three times. Not once, not twice, but three times! With four different dates" I informed

"Have you ever thought about getting a blood-test checked out?" He chuckled

"Many times. But my dad assures me that she carried me for nine months" I amended

"Do you believe him?" He asked with an eyebrow lifted, finding this conversation especially entertaining

"Not one bit" I smiled, replying without hesitation. Although, I knew I was my parents' daughter. We shared so much.

My mom was a secret book loving nerd in high school, yeah...it's not so much of a secret for me.

I get my dad's appetite.

Oh and my moms anger. Definitely the anger.

"Aww you should try this on!" Jack patronised throwing me one of mom's bright yellow dresses.

Seriously, what did the teenagers wear in the olden days?

It looked like an oversized, poofy lemon

"That's hideous. And that's coming from a girl with no sense of fashion"

After two hours of gruelling labour, we finally got around to my box.

"So we just take these to your room right?" Jack confirmed as I nodded, too exhausted to reply

"And we don't have to come back right?" He asked

Weirdo

"Not unless I don't carry one" I smirked "which in turn I'm completely fine with"

"Haha hilarious. I'm never coming down here ever again" Jack stubbornly answered

I chuckled "not even if it turns out to be a man cave?"

He pondered for a while, tapping his finger on his chin "Well in that case..."

"Hilarious" I said monotonously

"This basement is so creepy, why couldn't we have cleaned my basement instead?" Jack demanded playfully

I scrunched my eyebrows together "you don't even have a basement!" I accused

"Exactly"

I rolled my eyes at the fool "come on, there's only a few boxes left" I said as I threw the closest thing available to me, at him. It turned out to be a wig

"You threw a rat's nest at me?!" He exclaimed

"It's not a rat's nest. It's a wig"

"Why do you have a wig?"

"Because my mom used to do drama, you'll probably find all kinds of props and costume pieces in here"

"But you said we only had your stuff left" he pouted

"Okay, we're nearing to the end we might as well just finish" I groaned playfully

"Right. So Kim's stuffed animals equals bin?" He asked

I gasped "No! These go upstairs with my school projects"

He looked through the box, before lifting up a doll by the fingertips of it's hand. The doll had been missing a right eye, with pen marks all over it's forehead and a bent left arm. Oh and it was missing feet

"You want to keep this?" He asked completely confused

"Good point" I mumbled "the bin it is!"

"Okay, same with a the school projects?"

"No! They're not freaky and possess-able"

"Why would you want to keep all this junk," he asked; bored out of his mind

"Because it has sentimental value. You need a heart to understand it. Therefore. You don't get it" I answered

"Sassy" he muttered, before digging through my box of school projects

"What'ya doing?" I asked in my best IsaKim impression

"Looking at little Kim's perfect projects" he answered like it was totally normal for him to do

"You can look, though they're nowhere near perfect. Most are from kindergarten" I shrugged carelessly

"Were you a good artist?"

"Not really why?"

"No reason"

He continued searching through my kindergarten art projects. Shuffling through a self portrait, a turkey hand print, some random stocking I'd drawn for Christmas, and a drawing of a panda with a red hat. Though he kept staring at that one, and for the longest time I didn't know why.

He continued talking about her "she literally only drew pandas, though they didn't turn out that good considering she was like...5. But it was still cute. We did this project once where we had to draw Santa Claus. Yeah she drew a panda with a red hat"

Holy Crap

Panda

Red Hat

Pretty Girl.

Can I seriously be that stupid?!

"That's a nice picture Apricot. Or should I say pretty girl?" He asked sarcasm lacing every word

"You know I prefer Amy these days..."

"You knew the entire time?" He asked, hurt running through his voice

"I didn't see the point in telling you. We were in kindergarten, it's not like you'll remember that your entire life" I shrugged

"I don't care about that!" He snapped. "It's about the fact that you were the girl I had a crush on. Both times did you say?"

I nodded, no words escaping my mouth

"You knew! And you didn't care. You know I like you, you knew I liked you. And you didn't care! You didn't even care enough to feel the need to tell me that you were the girl I've been chasing"

"Jack-"

"No Kim!" He yelled "I'm so stupid for falling for someone like you! Someone who's so devious and heartless that they don't even care that I've had a crush on you since kindergarten"

I'm about to lose it.

"You think I don't care?!" I screamed "I do care! I'm not heartless or devious. But just because you've 'liked me first' doesn't mean I should automatically like you back!"

"You didn't even think to let me know that the girl I had been chasing was you!" He shouted

"You didn't even know it was me! You didn't even think to realise that the girl was me!"

"Because I was too nervous to walk up to you in kindergarten"

"This isn't about kindergarten and you know it! You didn't even know I had been in the same class as you for years now. You didn't even know my name until recently!"

"That's not the reason Kim and you know it"

"What the hell do you mean I know it?!" I was now full on screaming as loud as I could "you wouldn't even be in this house if you didn't need me in the first place! Or have you forgotten quite why you started talking to me. Here's a hint; the revenge plan"

"Shit" he muttered

I was now furious "You didn't forget. But you expected me to forget it"

"Kim I-"

"Get out"

"Just listen"

"Get. Out"


End file.
